Broke
by LyricXx
Summary: In recent events, Seto Kaiba has lost control of Kaiba Corporation.  While attempting to fight the allegations against him & while trying to gain control of his company...Kaiba will have to depend on a certain someone. FULL SUMMARY IN PROLOGUE.
1. Prologue: I'll See You In Hell

"**Broke"  
>Rating: M<br>Summary:  
>In recent events, Seto Kaiba has lost control of Kaiba Corporation.<br>Though still the main share holder, the company production has come to a standstill due to speculations of murder…Stopping all sources of Kaiba's income.  
>While attempting to fight the allegations against him and while trying to regain control of his company…Kaiba will have to depend on someone other than himself…<br>Pairings:  
>Seto &amp; Yami<br>Seto & Mokuba – Brotherly**

* * *

><p><strong>I have a whole bunch of other Fics I haven't written or updated yet, but I can't help but start this one.<strong>

**It's been on my mind for awhile!  
>So here is my new FanFic, "Broke" also be looking for "Cellmates" if you enjoy my Seto-X-Yami Fics. :]<br>And if you like InuYasha as well, the FanFic "Accept Me" is in production again! (Not Yaoi)  
>~ Anyways, EnjoY!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean impeached?" He said with an outraged tone. "How can <em>you<em> impeach _me_? This company is _mine_!"  
>The man in a business suit stood in front of the…Former…C.E.O's desk and gently lightened his tie as he swallowed the lump within his throat.<p>

"Well…Mr. Kaiba…T-There have been speculations of murder within this company, I am sure you remember your late father…"

"Step-Father." He corrected.

"…Y-Yes…Your late step-father, he died in a…Awkward way."

"He _killed_ himself! Are you to tell me its murder, on someone else's part, if someone commits suicide?" The man known as Kaiba looked towards his desk, his knuckles were white from the pressure he had forced on them. He gritted his teeth as he tried to calm himself down.

"In normal circumstances…_No_. But you see, there has been an issue within your company for several years…The police investigated Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba's death further after speculation that…You may have driven him to suicide." The man in the suit explained. "Because of this…The police and overall the other workers of the company feel it's best if you be impeached for the time the investigation is going on."

"That's bull-shit and you know it!"

"P-Please Mr. Kaiba, calm down…" The man placed his hands in front of him in a meager defense. "I-I'm not the one carrying out these actions, I'm only the messenger…"

Kaiba turned away from his desk and moved towards the large paneled windows within his office. His arm moved to his forehead as he leaned against the window.

"This must have been how Gozaburo felt…" He whispered. "Losing the company…I feel like…" He paused for a moment and turned around as he walked back to his desk. He could hear the man in the suit's voice, but only muffled words entered the former C.E.O's ears.  
>His blue eyes moved quickly to the window again. He walked slowly to the window and looked over the city again. As his eyes moved across, he noticed a small crack in the windows glass.<p>

_If anymore pressure is…  
><em>

He thought.

Gently, but soon with more force he pushed on the crack…More cracks in the glass appeared as he pushed. He winced as he felt his hand be split apart by the breaking class.

He turned his face back towards the business man and smirked slyly.

"So if I'm gone…_There's no problem…Right?_"

"M-Mr. Kaiba…!" The business man yelled in horror as the former C.E.O pushed forward on the fragile window.  
>Kaiba turned around and gave one last sly smile as a last good-bye to the business man.<p>

"_I'll see you in hell._"


	2. I Can't Run Away Anymore

**Sorry for the bit of a delay, I have a project for my video editing class due soon and it's so…Tedious.  
>Anyways here is chapter 1! :]<br>Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>He shot up from the mattress as cold sweat ran down his face.<p>

The breaths that left his lips were frantic and uneven as he remembered where he was. He closed his eyes and grabbed his forehead.

"…It…I-It was only…A dream…" He huffed. "Just a dream…"

He paused for a moment to look at his surroundings.

"Well…It was mostly a dream…"

He noticed the smaller figure next to him move uncomfortably. He removed his hand from his forehead and stared at the smaller figure with a small smile on his face.

"At least…I didn't wake you up." He leaned in and brought a small kiss to the figures forehead. "…Mokuba."

The man stood from the bed and removed the curtains from the windows.

_Cloudy._ He thought as he closed them again. He looked around the small room and sighed. _It fits…_

As he remained staring outside the window, he felt a small touch on his arm.

"Seto…?" Mokuba whispered as he leaned against his brother's arm. "…Did you have that dream again?"

Seto looked at his brother and managed a weak smile.

"No I just…Thought I'd get an early start today." He responded.

"…Nii-San I wish you wouldn't lie all the time…It's Sunday, can't you take a break? Yugi was going to go shopping today…And he asked me to go with him…We'd really like it if you went too."

Seto sighed as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"…I suppose I can't refuse that…But…It's still early…So why don't you go back to sleep?"

Mokuba pondered the thought for a moment while he crawled back into the bed they shared; he laid down and watched his brother stare emotionlessly out the window.

_He looks so…Hollow…_ Mokuba thought as he closed his eyes. "Nii-San…Are you coming back to bed too?"

He felt his brother sit on the side of the bed, and felt his touch in his hair again.

"No I…"

"Need to work, right?" Mokuba said irritably. Seto watched as his brother turned his back to him. Seto sighed and picked himself up off the bed.

…_I can't tell if he's really angry with me, or if it's just the rebellious stage of being 16…_

Seto thought as he walked into the small room that was connected to their bedroom. As he turned on the light and shut the door, it revealed a small desk, a laptop, and several stacks of papers on top of a mini-refrigerator.

_This place…Has become my home since we left the mansion…It's been…A month now. Ever since then I've been spending more and more time in this small room, trying to find a way around the allegations and over all the impeachment…If only it wasn't true._

He said as he sat down. He turned on the laptop that took up most of the desk and sighed as he closed his eyes.

_I know I shouldn't but…_

He thought as he looked at the small fridge, as he closed his eyes again he reached for the door and pulled out a small can. As the sound of the computer welcoming him to the login screen, he popped the top and took a swig of the liquid inside.

He typed the username and password onto the computer and within moments began work once again…

* * *

><p>As the morning sun reached the bed Mokuba now slept alone in, a yawn could be hear from underneath the covers.<p>

"…Mm…" Mokuba mumbled as he pushed the bed sheets off of himself. Quickly, but still groggily, he moved his legs to the side of the bed and stretched his arms out. "…Is Nii-San still working…?" He muttered to himself as he glanced towards the door.

He pushed himself off of the bed and slowly walked over to the door, knocking twice before he opened the door slowly.

"Seto, are you still in here…?"

"…" There was no response from his brother, even though he sat directly in front of him, Mokuba sighed as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"Nii-San you should work yourself like this, you know it's not healthy and you've already lost weight over the past month…Not to mention…" The small can caught Mokuba's eye as he was speaking.

Almost immediately he unwrapped his arms from his brothers neck and grabbed a hold of the now empty can.

"Seto, I thought you said you would do this anymore?" Mokuba said angrily. For the first time since he appeared within the room, Seto looked up at his younger brother.

"…What?" He asked confusingly as he rubbed his eyes. "…Mokuba? When did you come in here?" He asked as he still tried to rub the strain from his eyes.

"I've been here for a few minutes…I was talking to you, didn't you hear me?" Mokuba said, still holding the can. "It's because your drinking this again, isn't it?"

Seto looked up, somewhat irritated, but soon the emotion left his face like it had been doing for the past month.

"I'm 21 Mokuba, I can drink if I want to." He said plainly.

"Not when…!" Mokuba began as his fists tightened, the can in his hand crunched as he applied the pressure. He took a deep breath before he continued.

"Not when you had this same issue after Gozaburo died…" He said as he walked over towards the door, he stopped right before he was about to shut it and whispered. "People don't drink alcohol for 3 months straight unless you have a problem."

Seto watched as his brother left the small room. He turned his attention back to the bright computer screen and mumbled.

"_Problem_…? I _don't _have a problem."

* * *

><p><em>Oooh I can't <em>believe _him! _

Mokuba thought angrily as he made his way into the hallway.

_He promised years ago that he would stop…  
><em>

Mokuba continued to think as he stared at the empty, crushed can in his hand.

"Nii-San…Why do you try to hurt us…?" He whispered. He sighed again and continued walking forward, his eyes still focused on the can.

Still lost in deep thought, he didn't see the slightly taller person that was running in his direction.

"_Oomf!_" Both people said as they fell to the floor, the can Mokuba had bounced slightly down the hallway and ended with a spin on the hardwood floor.

"…Ah…Y-Yugi, I'm sorry I…" Mokuba began to stutter as he turned to see the person he ran into.

"It's OK…Mokuba…But I'll tell Yugi you're sorry when he takes over again…" The almost mirror image of Yugi said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yami! Are you OK? I was thinking about…" Mokuba's eyes led to the can on the ground. "…Seto…"

Yami stood up and brushed himself off, soon after he reached his hand out to help Mokuba to his feet.

"Kaiba? Why? Is he still working late?"

Mokuba nodded as he made his way towards the can.

"He's working late in the nights and early in the mornings…P-Plus I don't know how long it's been going on but…" Mokuba picked up the can on the ground and handed it to Yami. "…He started an old habit again."

Yami stared at the can as he picked it up. He seemed to inspect it in his hands.

"…I used to see Yugi's grandpa drink this from time to time, Yugi said it wasn't bad in small doses…Is something wrong?"

"W-Well…" Mokuba looked up towards Yami. "Yugi's right…It's not bad in small doses…Unless your Seto…"

Yami pondered as he looked at the can once more.

_So…It must be bad…Mokuba's face looks so worried…  
><em>

"…Mm…" Yami looked down the hallway towards the room Mokuba and Seto shared, he sighed gently and turned his attention back to the younger boy and smiled. "I…Could try to talk to Kaiba if you want."

Mokuba looked up at the man in front of him. His purple eyes widened and somehow seemed to brighten up.

"Really…? You'd do that for my brother, even though he's…We've already put you guys through a lot…?"

Yami patted Mokuba's head and smiled again with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm mainly doing it for you, but…I still believe there is a good side to Kaiba-Kun." Yami felt arms wrap around him and squeeze tightly. "…Mm?" Yami said as he opened his eyes. Mokuba was wrapping him in a tight hug. "…Haha…Mokuba you're as tall as me now." Yami pointed out.

"…Ahaha. Nii-San used to joke like that; he said one day I'll be taller than him. But I think I'll remain this size…" Mokuba said as he released Yami from the hug. He watched as Yami walked down the hallway towards his brother's room. "…Thanks Yami…Maybe Nii-San will listen to you…"

* * *

><p>Yami walked away and sighed gently as he glanced back at Mokuba.<p>

"Maybe he'll listen…? To ME of all people? I have a feeling you would be a better option out of anyone to get Kaiba to listen…" Yami whispered to his other self.

_…I don't know, I think he may listen to you more Mou Hitori No Boku. You know him better than I do, I think.  
><em>

Yami leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"How do you figure _that_?"

_Well though you two always fight, you know more about each other because of that. Sometimes I wonder if he knows more about you than I do.  
><em>

"Yugi don't be ridiculous! You know Kaiba is just as stubborn as he was when we first met him, and he's not going to listen to what I or anybody has to say. Especially if he didn't listen to Mokuba."

Yugi took a little bit of time to respond. Yami could hear him fretting as he began to speak.

_But aren't you worried about Kaiba-Kun? I mean…If you think he's the way you say, would he have really come to us?  
><em>

"He came to us because Mokuba had the idea, he said that himself. Besides there's no _thinking_…He _is _the way I say he is."  
>Yugi sighed.<p>

_Yami sometimes you are exactly like Kaiba-Kun, that's why you know each other so well…Just talk to him won't you? The stuff he's getting into is pretty bad as it is…And I'd hate to see him get worse…If you don't want to do it for Kaiba-Kun, do it for Mokuba.  
><em>

Yugi said as he slowly retreated back into his own small area of the mind.

Yami looked at the door to his right and slightly groaned.

"…I guess it can't be helped…I can't let him kill himself after all." He said as he walked into the room. His dark purple eyes looked around the room the blinds had been pulled over the window again and despite the morning sun, it was dark. "…Really?" Yami said in an irritated tone.

He walked over to the curtains and pulled them open again. It wasn't long after that he heard a deep groan behind him. Yami's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to see a medium sized lump in the sheets.

_Is he still in bed? It's no wonder Mokuba is worried.  
><em>

Yami walked over to the bed and looked at Kaiba, his face slightly softened as he watched the usually stubborn and aggressive man snore gently.

_He looks so…Calm…When he's sleeping. You'd think he'd wear that angry mask all the time.  
><em>

Without thinking Yami sat down on the edge of the bed, he reached his hand out and gently touched Kaiba's shoulder.

"Why do…I feel like I need to protect you now?" Yami whispered quietly. "…Is it because you're defenseless? Your guard isn't up? Is that why…" Yami paused for a moment as he took his hand from Kaiba's shoulder. His face slowly got somber as he leaned in slowly. His breath got caught in his mouth as he lifted his hand once more. Slowly and gently he placed the palm of his hand on Seto's cheek. "…You're so fragile?" Yami whispered as his lips touched the sleeping man's forehead softly.

As he leaned away Yami's face became more depressed.

"With you…Looking so weak." He began. "Pleading for help but never asking for it…" He brought his elbow to his knee and leaned against the palm that now rested on his cheek. "I suppose I can't hide from you anymore, can I?"


	3. It's A Date!

Slowly the man's eyes opened, his normally dark blue eyes slightly glowed as they met with the morning sun.

"…Ugh…Mm…" He moaned. "Mokuba what are you…Doing…Staring at…?" Kaiba said as he sat up, he rubbed his eyes to put them into focus. As his vision regained focus he looked at the person in front of him. "…Yami?" He questioned. "What the _hell _are you doing here? Let alone…"

"Don't _flatter _yourself Kaiba, Mokuba wanted me to talk to you, I was just about to wake you up."

_Agh…This guy…  
><em>

Kaiba thought as he glared at the smaller man in front of him.

"If it's about the so-called "problem" I have, _I don't have one_." Kaiba said angrily.

Yami seemed to stare at Kaiba with a very displeasing look.

"…I'm sure." He muttered. "Well then if you don't have a problem, let's talk about something else."

Kaiba's eyes widened, usually Yami would have just left the conversation at that.

_What's he trying to pull? Is he trying to get something out of me? Maybe…He just wants to advert my thinking to another subject and then he'll ask about _that_ again…He doesn't really think that will work does he?  
><em>

"What are you getting at?" Kaiba asked cautiously.

"Nothing, but if I walk out of your room now Mokuba will know we didn't talk about anything." Yami said as he stood from the bed. "…Do you really want to hurt him more?"

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by _that_?" He said through gritted teeth.

Yami turned to him again and sighed.

"Mokuba's worried about you, about the problem you say you don't have…But it just increases the realization to other people that you _do _have a problem. Especially those closest to you." Yami explained. "…I know you probably don't like me of all people knowing about your past, but your brother told me about the little problem you had with alcohol before."

In what seemed like only seconds Kaiba had Yami's collar gripped in his hand.

"Don't…Lie…To me." He muttered with a quivering lip. Yami stared intensely into Kaiba's eyes as their faces remained close. Though he was trying to appear threatening his eyes lacked the intenseness they usually had.

Instead of the intense glare his eyes shown a slight worried expression. Yami watched as they seemed to twitch back and forth in uncertainty.

Yami grabbed Kaiba's hand and slightly twisted until Kaiba let go. As he moved his hand to the bed, Yami's hand remained tightly gripping Kaiba's hand. As he squeezed Kaiba's eyes adverted to his hand, an even more unsure look on his face.

"Don't threaten me, when you have nothing to back it up." Yami said as he let go of Kaiba's hand. He watched as Kaiba's eyes remained on his hand, his blue eyes moved towards Yami. His lip slowly quivered.

_…He looks so…Frightened.  
><em>

Yami thought as he walked towards the door. He slowly opened it, before he looked over his shoulder.

"Yami…" Kaiba whispered. "…Wait."

Yami smirked slightly before turning around, when Kaiba saw it it was slightly irritated.

"What is it? Do you want to threaten me again?"

He saw a small flash of pain on Kaiba's face. He looked to his hands as he began fiddling nervously with them.

"I deserved that." He whispered.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise; As he regained his composure he shut the door quietly and walked over to the bed. He moved carefully as he sat down on the bed and laughed slightly.

"If…I knew that it took threatening you to make you admit you're wrong, then I would have done it a long time ago."

"…You're an ass." Kaiba muttered.

"Hello pot, I'm kettle, you're black." Yami joked again, smiling. "…Tell me."

Kaiba turned his eyes to Yami and glared.

"Tell you what?"

"The reason why you're so…" Yami began.

"It was just a dream." Kaiba quickly interrupted.

Kaiba's eyes moved towards Yami's. He saw as the purple eyes he stared into looked back at him in confusion and surprise.

"…That I…Had last night. That is."

"Well…" Yami looked up at the ceiling. "What did you dream about…?" Yami asked, a slight blush appeared over his cheeks as he looked back at Kaiba, whose eyes were now focused on the ground.

_It feels weird…Seeing him like this…I don't exactly like it…He just seems so…Hollow._

Kaiba opened his mouth slightly. He closed his eyes as he began to speak.

"It was just…Losing the company. And I…" Kaiba paused as he slowly got out of the bed. He walked over to the window and gently pulled on the curtains.

He pressed his hand against the cold glass and continued. "Did something, I think I should have done."

"You think you…_Should _have done?"

Yami saw Kaiba's smirk in his reflection on the glass.

"I…Should have ended it all there, don't you think?" Kaiba said slightly laughing.

Yami's eyes widened as he lost his breath. Within moments he was over to the window, gripping Seto's collar in his hands and pushing him against the window.

His eyes were furious, but also very worried and slightly heartbroken.

"_Are you insane?_" He yelled. "_How can you say that?_" His breath entered and exited his mouth with a ferocity he had never felt before. His knuckles turned white as he gripped Kaiba's white shirt tightly in his hand. He groaned and quickly let go as he looked towards the ground. "…How could you even think of leaving Mokuba? He _needs _you." Yami said as his fists clenched tightly.

There was a long silence between the two men, Yami still slightly huffed as he attempted to catch his breath. Kaiba averted his eyes to the ground.

"Don't you think Mokuba is getting a little too old to need me? He's 16 and he's already…A much better man than I am."

Yami's eyes widened, he quickly looked towards Kaiba's face, whose eyes were still mounted to the floorboards.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mokuba…Isn't like me. I made it so he would never turn out as I have." He paused. "I endured it all so he would have a…Normal life, or as normal as I could make it."

"…You're so stubborn." Yami muttered. "Just because Mokuba…Just because you're not like Mokuba doesn't make him any better than you."

Kaiba chuckled slightly, he brought his hand to his mouth to cover up a few laughs that sneaked through. "Then tell me, Yami…Who would you rather be around? My brother, or me?"

"It depends on how you're acting that day."

"…I act differently?"

Yami laughed as he nodded. Slowly he walked over towards the door and opened it carefully.

"Yes, you do, very much in fact." He shot Kaiba a small smile. "You're very fun to be around when you don't have a guard…So please. Be like this more often."

He said as he walked out into the hallway. Kaiba stared in disbelief.

"W-Wait…What do you…?"  
>Yami opened the door again and smiled wider.<p>

"…Don't forget, we're leaving in about a half an hour to go to the store. You promised Mokuba you'd come right?"  
>Kaiba growled slightly under his breath, but then quickly sighed.<p>

"Fine, fine…I'll come. If you two shut up about it…" Kaiba said as he waved his hand at Yami in an attempt to bid him away.

"Hahaha, it's a date."  
>Kaiba snorted slightly.<p>

"J-Just call it an outing."


	4. Drunken Love

**Really long chapter this time. About 10 pages in Word…  
>I hope you guys enjoy it. I had A LOT of fun writing this one. XD<strong>

* * *

><p>Seto looked out at the windshield as he drove the small car in silence. His face was placed in his hand as he continued to focus on the road.<br>Yugi sat next to him, as Mokuba sat in the back, looking eagerly out the window.

"T-Thanks for driving Kaiba-Kun…It's nice not to have to sit on that uncomfortable seat booster all the time…" Yugi said nervously.

"It's no problem…" Seto said as he stopped at a red light. He looked up towards it as he thought.

_Though I hope my driving is straight…I was drinking a bit this morning…_

Mokuba looked at his brother as he realized what he was thinking.

"Nii-San are you OK to drive? Maybe it was best if Yugi drove…" Yugi looked at Mokuba and then Kaiba in confusion.

"Kaiba-Kun…?"

"I'm fine Mokuba, don't make a big deal out of a few drinks."  
>Yugi glared at Kaiba as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You started drinking again?"<p>

"Don't talk to me like you know me, Yugi…" Kaiba said annoyingly. "I had three drinks at the most, I'm not even feeling it."

"You had _three_? I thought you only drank the one I took from you…" Mokuba said with a worried expression from the back. His face grew slightly angry as he realized his word seemed to mean nothing to his brother. "…Don't you care about yourself anymore?" He muttered.

"Mokuba…" Seto began, but as he stopped the car his brother ran out quickly and slammed the door behind him. Seto sighed as he turned the car's engine off. "This is becoming a hassle…"

Yugi looked at Seto in sympathy, hesitantly he placed his hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Maybe you should see it from Mokuba's point of view, you're the only family he has…And he loves you, he just doesn't want to see you go away…" Yugi removed his hand and slowly got out of the car. Kaiba looked outside of the car, Yugi smiled sweetly at Mokuba; his brother then smiled back but it was weak and his eyes lacked the usual spark they had.  
>He sighed once more as he got out of the car and walked over to his brother. Mokuba flashed him the same weak smile he had given Yugi before apologizing for what he said in the car.<br>Yugi noticed the moment and quickly walked away from the two brothers, Kaiba watched as he grabbed a cart and walked ahead. The two brothers followed, but from further behind.

"Mokuba…You don't need to apologize…If anyone I should be apologizing to you." Kaiba said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "…I promise to try a little harder when it comes to…That issue."  
>Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise, as Seto finished his sentence his brother's mouth shown it's true smile.<p>

"Really Seto? You're not going to drink anymore?" Mokuba said excitedly.  
>Seto smiled gently as he nodded. Mokuba quickly hugged his brother before he ran up to Yugi to tell him the news. Seto's smile faded as his brother's eyes left his face.<p>

_If only…I could keep that promise._

He thought as he quickened his pace. He took the cart Yugi had gotten from him.

"Last thing we need is someone coming up to me asking why I'm making a _child _push a cart for me."  
>Yugi looked up at Seto, with slightly aggravated eyes.<p>

"Kaiba-Kun! I'm just about the same age as you!" Yugi said with his fists at his sides. "Don't start treating me like a kid.""  
>Kaiba smirked.<p>

"Can we just get to shopping already?" He said as he began walking towards the store. Mokuba couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Nii-San likes you, Yugi." He said smiling. "Otherwise he wouldn't tease you."

As the two began walking forward towards the opening of the store, Yugi's shoulder slumped.

"It's nice to know he likes me now, but does he have to tease me like that?" He said as they walked through the electric doors. He glanced back up towards Seto and slightly smiled. "…Ah well…" He said as he pulled out the shopping list he had written up.  
>He walked towards Kaiba and gave him the list.<p>

"…We need a list?" Kaiba asked.

"We don't stay as long with one. Haven't you ever been shopping Kaiba-Kun?"  
>Kaiba scoffed.<p>

"Of course I have." He said as he continued to push the cart forward. "…So are we going to continue this shopping or what?"  
>Yugi laughed gently as held onto the front of the cart and directed Kaiba on where to go. Mokuba took a hold of the side of the cart and jumped up carefully on the bottom.<p>

"Mokuba don't you think you're a little too old to be…?" Seto said as he questioned his brother's actions. Mokuba smiled as he looked at his brother.

"Please Nii-San?"

"I-I never said you _couldn't_." Seto said as he looked ahead. Yugi had stopped and quickly turned around.

"I need to get some items from another aisle that we missed…Mokuba could you help me?" He asked nervously as Mokuba hopped of the cart's side. He nodded quickly as he and Yugi walked off in the other direction, Seto looked at them as they walked away.  
>He smiled softly to himself.<p>

"They're very cute!" A high voice said. "Are they yours?" It said again, Kaiba turned his attention to the front of the cart. A woman stood only a few steps away, her eyes were turned towards the frozen section he was standing next to.  
>She had long white hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail and pale skin. She was wearing a white loose fitting dress. As she turned and smiled towards him her bright blue eyes flashed and she asked again. "Are they yours?"<p>

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"The kids who ran off, are they yours? They are very cute."  
>Seto thought about it for a moment as he looked in the direction his brother and Yugi ran off to.<p>

"Um…" He began.  
>Before he managed to respond Mokuba jumped quickly back onto the cart, he looked behind him and shouted "I win!" to Yugi who was still running back to the cart.<p>

"That's not fair Mokuba! Your legs are longer than mine!" He said as he reached the cart, the items he was carrying carefully fell into the wired walls as he let them go. "A-Anyways…That's all from this side of the store, we should go to the other side to finish…"

"Maybe I'll see you around?" She said as she directed her attention toward Seto. She smiled gently again before walking off towards the other side of the store.  
>Mokuba looked back at his brother and stared with confusion.<p>

"Nii-San, who was that? Someone you know?"

"Ah, no." He said as they began moving. "She thought you and Yugi were my kids I suppose."  
>Yugi sighed irritably.<p>

"Do I really look so young that I can be _your _kid Kaiba?"

"Are you implying I look old, Yugi?" Seto said as he leaned in closer to the shorter man of the three. "Well?"  
>Yugi turned to him and earnestly looked Kaiba in the eye. "Kaiba-Kun how old do I look really?"<br>Seto's eyes widened as he quickly avoided the question.

"Don't be ridiculous Yugi…Stop asking such stupid questions…What does it matter anyway?"  
>Yugi sighed before slightly nodding, he grabbed a hold of the front of the cart and began guiding Seto throughout the store again, he grabbed several more items from the other side of the store before directing the cart to the check-out line.<br>Seto looked over to his right as Mokuba and Yugi began placing the items on the conveyor belt.

"It's you again!" The same high voice from before entered Seto's ears as his eyes widened. He turned to his left to see the woman from before smiling at him again.

"Aha…So it is." He said somewhat nervously.  
>She walked over to the former CEO and gently took his hand.<p>

"I'm Kisara, by the way…I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier." She apologized. Seto tilted his head and slightly smiled.

"Seto." He said as he glanced down at their hands. He gently shook her hand and almost eagerly let it go.  
>The girl known as Kisara laughed gently as a small blush crossed her cheeks. She turned away slightly as she put her items onto the conveyor belt in the lane next to Seto's.<p>

"So…Your kids are very well-behaved, how old are they?"

* * *

><p>As the two adults continued to talk, Yugi had begun to hear Yami's voice within his head.<br>_Yugi! Who's that girl…?  
><em>He asked.

"_…I don't know, why? Kaiba-Kun seems to know her though, he's never that open to talking to people when he first meets them, you know?" _Yugi whispered.  
>Yugi could hear Yami's slight anger within his mind. He looked over towards the woman who was speaking with Seto and glared somewhat evilly.<p>

_Yugi…  
><em>He began.

* * *

><p>"Mokuba is 16…And Yugi is 20. They're not my kids." Seto said somewhat nonchalantly. He looked over towards the two and saw that Yugi was staring at him every so often. "Mokuba is my brother and Yugi is…"<br>Seto began thinking about Yami, as he thought of how to describe Yugi.

"A close friend."  
>Kisara smiled gently.<p>

"Seto…Was it? If you don't mind…Would you like to have dinner later on tonight…?" She asked nervously.  
>As Seto opened his mouth to answer, he was still somewhat distracted by Yugi's glances.<p>

_Why is he…?_

He turned his attention back towards the girl and slowly nodded. Her smile increased as she took out a piece of paper and wrote down a place and a time, she handed him the note and waved excitedly as she left the store with bags in hand.  
>It wasn't long after that Seto was confronted by someone slightly taller than Yugi…But had a similar look.<p>

"What was _that _Kaiba?" He asked angrily. His hands were in tightly closed fists as he stared down the man taller than him. "How could you…" As he realized what he was saying, his eyes widened. "I-I mean…" His eyes moved towards Kaiba's and looked with a somewhat worried expression.  
>In mere seconds Yugi appeared in front of him once again; his cheeks glowing a bright red.<br>His teeth gritted as his fists remained tightly closed at his side.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba-Kun. I don't know what came over him but…" Yugi trailed off. "Let's just go…" He said angrily as he grabbed a hold of the cart that was now filled with groceries.  
>Seto stared at Yugi in confusion and also surprise as he watched the smaller man stomp off with the cart in his hand. He sighed gently.<p>

…_What _was_ that all about?_

* * *

><p>As they reached the kitchen of their home Mokuba watched as Seto went almost immediately to the room they shared. As he sighed, Yugi was quickly taken over by Yami again.<p>

"…I can't believe I let myself get out of hand like that…!" He said aggravated; Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the transformation.

"…Yami?" He asked.  
>When Mokuba's voice entered his ears his eyes widened in surprise.<p>

"M-Mokuba, you're still here?" He said.  
>Mokuba nodded before he continued.<p>

"Yami-Kun, you don't like my brother do you?" Mokuba asked as he smiled gently. He waited for Yami's answer as he began putting the groceries they had just brought home away.

"D-Don't be absurd…" Yami replied quickly.  
>Mokuba looked at him and smiled gently. He stopped putting the groceries away for a moment and walked over to Yami. He jumped up onto the counter next to him and laughed slightly.<p>

"You don't really expect me to believe that, right?"  
>Yami looked away from the boy sitting on the counter and began where he had left off.<p>

"Why shouldn't you believe it?"

"You got angry with Seto when that girl asked him out." Mokuba easily pointed out. Yami angrily turned around, with his fists at his side he replied.

"T-That doesn't mean anything! It was a slip of my tongue and nothing more!"  
>Mokuba sighed.<p>

"You and Nii-San are more similar than you think…He wouldn't admit to liking _you _either…" He paused for a moment as he hopped off the counter and walked over towards the opening of the kitchen. "You should both be more open and truthful with your feelings…I think it would make this living situation a whole lot easier…On the both of you."

* * *

><p><em>I left in such a hurry but…<br>_Seto said as he looked at the note within his hand.  
><em>Did I really agree to this?<em>

He sighed gently as he put the note on the table stand next to him. As he stared at the clock, he realized he had about an hour. He turned away from the clock and continued to stare at the ceiling.

_And why did Yami react the way he did? I suppose I could ask him but…It would be a little awkward wouldn't it?_

He sat up carefully and looked towards his closet, as he closed his eyes he slowly got up and walked over to the indentation in the room. He opened its doors and gently glided through the clothing, most of it was wrinkled and not as nice as some of the other outfits he used to wear.  
>But after several minutes of looking over the items of clothing, he decided on a white dress shirt he had worn countless times before. As he removed the shirt he was wearing and was about to change into the one from the closet, he heard a knock on the door that was the entryway to the small room.<p>

"Come in…" He said in a loud enough voice as he pushed his arms through the button-up dress shirt.

"…Kaiba?" The familiar voice entered his ears. As it did, he felt a small blush come across his face.

"Yami?" He asked. "What is it?"  
>He heard the door shut quietly as he turned around, the button-up shirt he had begun to put on was still unbuttoned; his chest and navel shown through ever so slightly. Seto smirked as he noticed Yami's deep blush across his cheeks.<p>

"Like what you see?" He joked.  
>Yami regained his composure, thought the blush still remained on his face.<p>

"For how much you don't eat…I'm surprised you actually have muscles…" He muttered under his breath.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you try them out?"  
>Yami's eyes widened at Kaiba's request.<p>

"W-What…?" He asked in confusion. Seto walked over to him and smirked in a somewhat seductive manner.

"I said, try them out. If you'd like, that is."  
>Yami had let out the breath he was holding as he looked at Seto's bare chest in front of him. His eyes then moved up to Seto's and glared.<p>

"This is some kind of trick isn't it? You're trying to figure something out depending on what I do."

"Is that what you really think?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Kaiba, but it's not going to work. If you think I won't touch you, you're wrong." Yami said as his fists appeared at his side.

"Careful, that sounds sexual."

"…Mm…" Yami glared slightly at Seto, he was looking for any clue as to what the former CEO was thinking. "Just this once, I suppose I'll take your bait." The smaller man said as he placed his hand onto the bottom of Kaiba's ribs. As his hand touched his rival's skin, Yami felt Seto twitch slightly.  
>Despite the fact he looked rather muscular, Yami could feel the outline of Seto's ribs easily. A worried expression appeared on his face as he continued to move his hand.<br>Slowly he moved his fingers so that his hand was in more of a fist…As he stretched them out again he could feel Kaiba's ribs move up and down carefully while he breathed. Carefully he moved his hand down before removing it.

"You're very…Bony as well Kaiba."  
>Much to Yami's surprise, a small laugh emitted from Kaiba's lips. He brought his hand up to his mouth and quickly closed off the sound. In a few minutes he responded.<p>

"I was wondering what you may say…Just don't tell Mokuba, alright?"

"…D-Don't tell him what?"  
>As Seto began buttoning up the white shirt he was wearing, his eyes caught Yami's gaze again.<p>

"That I lost weight. He'd be worried."

_He did all that…Just to tell me that he lost weight? _Yami thought as he stared at Seto in disbelief. _I just don't…Understand him sometimes._

"Why are you telling me this? I-It's not like I care about your health." Yami said defensively.  
>Seto smiled slightly, but not his usual smirk. This smile was slightly confident, but also a little sad.<p>

"…Are you sure about that?" He said uneasily.  
>Yami's eyes shot a somewhat menacing glare towards Seto.<p>

_I still don't know what he's getting at; does he want me to touch him? Does he want me to tell him…Or is he trying to tell me something?_

"If you're trying to tell me something, just tell me straightforward. All of your word games are starting to get confusing…"  
>Seto looked up, and the usual smirk he had returned. Carefully, he moved so his finger was placed gently on Yami's forehead. He leaned in carefully and smiled slyly.<p>

"You know, I could say the same for _you_." He said as he gently pushed Yami's face away from his. "If you'll excuse me though…I have to leave." Seto said as he made his way to the desk he had placed the small slip of paper on.  
>Yami's eyes blinked quickly as he tried to regain the composure he had before Kaiba had pulled his little stunt.<p>

"W-Where are you going?" He asked irritably. He brought his hand to his forehead and gently rubbed, by now Seto was at the doorway, he turned and smiled sweetly as he flipped the card between two fingers.

"I have a date."

Yami reached out his hand without thinking. His mouth opened to speak as he saw the man in the doorway turn around.

"Seto…! W-Wait…" The words escaped his lips nervously. As Seto turned around again Yami's voice became stuck within his throat. But he managed to speak up in a stuttering voice."…H-Have fun…And don't…Drink too much…C-Come back here tonight, OK?"  
>Seto smiled and somewhat laughed at Yami's request. Regardless he nodded and gently waved towards the man that was standing within his room. With the slight movement of his hand as a goodbye, he gently closed the door behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Seto gently took the small wine glass that was placed on the table in his hands; he gently moved the liquid in a circle as he stared.<br>The girl across from him smiled sweetly, and he smiled another sad smile.

"S-So…Seto…How old are you? At the store I…Mistook you for someone older than you are…I think."

_I promised Mokuba…That I wouldn't drink anymore but…It's just wine, isn't it? I can handle that much._

He paused for a moment before he took a small sip of the wine in his hand, as it hit his tongue he slightly shivered.

…_Though it has been awhile._

"…I'm 21. Are you…?"

"I-I'm only 19…Haha…" She said nervously. "

_This is going nowhere fast… _Seto thought. Soon his thoughts traveled back to Yami, and how his face looked the last time he saw him. _He looks so…Sad.  
><em>He thought as he took another sip of the wine in his hand.  
><em>I wonder what he's doing now…Is he still…?<br>_Before he realized the glass in his hand was empty and he was only sipping on the glass. As the waiter came around again he spoke up.

"Do you have something a bit…Stronger?" He asked, the waiter smiled and nodded, noting that he'd be back in several minutes. As Seto's attention returned to the other seat, he noticed it was empty.  
>His eyes widened at the small note that was left there. But only sighed as he read it.<br>The waiter came back and eagerly poured the new liquid into Seto's empty glass.  
>Seto held the glass in his hand and stared at the liquid once again.<p>

"Oh well…Here's to the night."

* * *

><p>The door to the house slammed open as the former CEO walked through the door. He shut it quick;y before moving up against the wall and slowly sliding down.<p>

"Ha…Ha…I may…Have…" He began.

"Nii-San? Is that you?"  
>At the sound of Mokuba's voice he began slightly laughing as he fell to the floor.<p>

"M-Mokuba, your voice is…S-So high for your age!" He said.

"Seto…" Mokuba kneeled on the floor next to his brother and took his face in his hands. "You were drinking weren't you…?" He paused again. "And here I really thought you'd keep your promise this time…"

"…Help me…Will you?" Seto said through jumbled words. Mokuba sighed again and carefully tried to pick his brother up, he placed his arm around his shoulder and forcefully tried to lift.

"Nii-San…You're surprisingly heavy…" Mokuba grumbled.  
>With the sound of all the commotion, Mokuba saw another figure appearing from the steps. Yugi yawned as he moved into the moonlight that shown through the windows.<p>

"Y-Yugi…Can you help me here?"

"…What? Is he Ok?"  
>Mokuba nodded.<p>

"Just…Drunk again…"  
>Yugi sighed; slightly angrily before he took Seto's other arm over his shoulder. Within moments Yami appeared and the two were able to lift Seto off the ground.<br>After several attempts and much time spent, they managed to get Seto into the room he shared with Mokuba.

"Let's just sit him up against the bed for now…" Mokuba instructed. "I can probably coax him onto the bed later…In the meantime, can you stay with him while I get him some aspirin?"

Yami nodded as he directed his attention towards the man in his arms.

"…Come on Seto, let's get up on the bed…" He motioned.  
>As he said the words he noticed Seto's eyes widen.<p>

"W-What?" Yami said uneasily, he watched Seto's mouth curve up into a slight smirk as he obediently got up onto the bed, without much hassle he pulled Yami up with him and quickly pinned him down gently. "K-Kaiba what the _hell _are you doing?"

"You said…Come to bed…Didn't you?" He asked confused. "…Do you not want to?"

"W-Want to what…?" Yami said a deep red blush covered his cheeks. He noticed his breath began to increase as he realized the predicament he had been placed in.  
>Seto's hands were gently gripping his wrists, it would have been easy to get out of the hold he had him in…<p>

_But…Do I really want him to let me go…? This is all because he's drunk…And confused…He doesn't really want to do anything…D-Despite the fact he's…  
><em>Yami thought as he looked towards Kaiba's waist.  
><em>Straddling me doesn't help my mind at this point…<em>

"Yami…" Seto whispered. "Stop thinking about it. Let's just _do it_, alright?" He took Yami's chin in his hand and gently tilted it up towards his as he leaned in. As the gap between them closed Yami slowly closed his eyes.  
>In the process of their touching lips, Seto had moved his hands to Yami's face; with each second he was pulling Yami closer to him in an attempt to deepen the kiss.<br>Yami's arms had unconsciously moved to wrap around Seto's neck in another attempt to bring the two closer together.  
>Seto's lips parted from Yami's slightly. He took a breath and whispered.<p>

"Let's try something a little more…" He stopped as he pulled on Yami's lower lip. "Intimate. Hm?"

"S-Seto…?" Yami asked confused, his lips slightly trembled.

"Haha…No worries…I won't hurt you. I'm that good."

"W-What are you talk-?" Yami's question was cut off by Seto's lips pressed firmly onto his, he felt the other man's tongue slip carefully into his mouth and gently but firmly wrestle with his. "Mm…" Yami slightly protested, but after only a few seconds he gave in, continuing to pull Kaiba's body closer to him.  
>As the kiss broke, Yami noticed his hands had been moving on their own.<br>Seto nuzzled Yami's cheek and slightly laughed.

"A little eager…?" He asked as he looked at his now unbuttoned shirt. "…Un…well I suppose I can give you what you want…"  
>Without hesitation, Seto removed the shirt from his shoulders and gently draped it across the end of the bed.<br>Carefully, Seto began kissing along Yami's neck, gently sucking at each spot.

"Ah…K-Kai…" Yami uttered words that he couldn't complete. His hands moved once again on their own as they somewhat forcefully moved along Kaiba's back.  
>Seto chuckled at the sound of his name coming from Yami's lips. As he continued to focus on one part of his neck, his left hand gently moved to the waistband of the loose fitting pants Yami had been wearing.<br>He paused for a moment and seductively whispered.

"Can I get you to speak my name?"

"N-Nii-San…?" Seto and Yami's eyes widened in surprise as a deep blush appeared over their faces. "Y-Yami…? What the hell…I-I…" As the two turned their attention to the doorway, Mokuba stood with the glass of water and aspirin tablets he said he was retrieving in his hand.  
>Seto sat up and placed an arm behind his head. Almost immediately he began laughing somewhat hysterically.<p>

"Hahaha, oops…Seems as though I've been caught…Or rather…" He turned to Yami and placed another loving and passionate kiss onto his lips. "_We've _been caught…Eh…?"  
>Mokuba quickly placed the water and tablets onto the nightstand as he walked over to the two. He placed a hand on Seto's head to feel his temperature.<p>

"Nii-San are you alright…?"

"Perfectly fine, Mokuba…I'm just…You know…Finally not thinking about the company." Seto paused for a moment before smiling again. "You know…It's a good thing Kaiba Corp. isn't ours anymore…This could cause quite a scandal." He paused again as he fell on the side next to Yami, without much thought he nuzzled Yami's cheek again. "But can you blame me…? He's so _cute_." He said as he laid his chin on top of Yami's head. "B-But…I'm…Very…Tired…Now…"  
>As he said the last words, Seto's eyes began to close, after only a few seconds, light snores could be heard and felt from Yami.<br>Mokuba sighed and looked at his brother with concerned eyes.

"Well…" He began as he crawled into the spot next to his brother. "This will make for a…Interesting morning…" He whispered. "…Good-night…"  
>Yami looked up at Seto, he nuzzled slightly into the crook of his neck before wrapping his arm around the man next to him.<p>

_Even if it's only for tonight Seto…I at least…Want to enjoy it while it lasts…_


	5. One In The Same

**To control a bit of the confusion that may come up ahead, there is somewhat of a conversation going on in Seto and Yami's minds separately.  
>Seto's thoughts will just be in italics, but Yami's thoughts with be in italics and quotations ("").<br>This is only going to be through this part, since I don't feel like writing "Yami thought"/"Seto thought" throughout the whole thing…Since I feel it ruins the mood.**

**This is a short one, but Chapter 5 is already planned out, it was originally going to be part of Chapter 4 but I liked where the original split kind of ended so I just broke it up into more chapters.**

**That's all!  
>Enjoy the chapter. :]<strong>

* * *

><p>His now soft blue eyes opened slowly as the heat from the sunlight hit his face.<br>"Ah…" He moaned as he brought a hand to his forehead. "…What did I…Do last night…?" He said as he closed his eyes again. He inhaled the scent around him.

_It smells…Sweet…Not like Mokuba usually smells…_

He wrapped his arms around who he thought was his brother as he pulled him closer.  
>"Mm…" The body he was holding onto said.<p>

…_Huh?_

Seto thought as he recognized the voice, but not as his brothers.  
>He opened his eyes again and reluctantly looked down at the man who was in his arms.<p>

"Y-Yami…?" He stuttered. "W-What h-happen…" Seto sat up nervously and looked to his right. Mokuba was lying, sleeping peacefully next to him.

"O-Oh…God…" His eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "W-What the _hell _did I do last night…?"  
>He heard movement towards his left, where Yami was laying. In what seemed like slow motion, Yami sat up and gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The sunlight seemed to hit him enough to make him squint, but in a slightly cute way.<br>Seto could feel a light pink move across his face as he watched Yami's eyes meet with his. He turned his head and lightly smiled.

"Ohayo, Seto." Yami said groggily.

…_Heart is beating…So fast….So loud._

Seto thought as he looked at the man in front of him. As Yami regained his slight composure, he tilted his head in confusion and stared at Kaiba as if something was wrong with him.  
>Without much though. Seto took his hand and gently held Yami's face in his hand. He pulled Yami's face towards his lightly, and carefully placed a small kiss on Yami's lips.<br>As he pulled away, Yami looked at him with wide eyes.  
>As Yami's eyes widened, Seto's followed as he had just realized what he had done. He quickly got out of the bed and waved his hand up and down.<p>

"J-Just forget about that OK? It was a mistake, I-I…I'm still drunk from last night! So…DON'T PUT TOO MUCH THOUGHT INTO IT."  
>Yami brought his fingers to his lips and looked worriedly at Seto.<p>

"You…Remember…Last night?"

"U-Um…Well I…" He took a deep breath. "No. I don't."  
>Yami sighed but then gently picked himself up. He swung his legs to the side and pushed himself off of the bed.<p>

"I didn't think you would." He said as he grabbed a hold of the glass and the tablets that were still on the nightstand from the night before. Yami walked over carefully and handed the two items to Seto. "Here, take these…Mokuba brought them for you last night but…You passed out before you could take them."  
>Seto took the items from Yami and carefully swallowed each of the tablets with the help of the slightly warm water that now filled the glass.<br>As he finished he placed them onto the small dresser that was next to him.

"Would you…Tell me what happened?" He asked nervously.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Yami responded cautiously. As he saw Kaiba's face change almost immediately Yami opened his mouth again to speak.

"…Don't worry it was nothing too serious. We just…Made out, is all."  
>Kaiba's shoulders slumped in relief.<p>

"What about Mokuba? Did he see anything…?"  
>A deep red blush appeared over Yami's cheeks, he took his hand and gently scratched the back of his head while he averted Seto's eye contact.<p>

"U-Um…Well…He walked in on it but…He didn't see much so…I think you're fine."  
>There was a slightly awkward silence between the two men as they stood only inches from each other. Seto was looking towards the ground, a deep red blush now covering his face. Yami, on the other hand, was looking in Seto's direction waiting for him to make a move.<p>

_I wonder what he's thinking, is he mad that I…? _Seto thought as he casually glanced up. _He doesn't look mad but…Agh I can't believe I lost myself like that last night. I don't even remember why I was drinking… _

As Seto's eyes met Yami's, Yami quickly glanced away. A painful look spread across his face.

"…_He doesn't even remember…But I'm sure he's regretting…That. I tried to stop him last night b-but…I was only thinking about myself in the end. Even now…I'm thinking only of me."_

_Ah…He looked away…Is he looking away because he enjoyed last night…And he thinks I didn't or…? Is it because he…_

Seto paused for a moment, he began to open his mouth to speak but no words seemed to come out. Forcefully he managed to speak a few words.

"Y-Yami…Did you…?" He began. Yami looked up and for the first time that day their eyes met and stayed focused on each other. Seto looked over Yami's usually bright purple eyes; they were somewhat flat and vacant despite the sun trying to give them light. "…Never…J-Just forget last night, alright?"  
>The former CEO turned away and walked carefully into the small work room he hadn't been in for several hours.<p>

_I just…Need to work is all, these feelings I'm having right now…Regret that I…Told him to forget it all…And the feeling of having _missed _last night…I just need to work and it will all go away._

"Yeah…You're right…" Yami said as Seto's back was turned to him. "It would be best, just to forget it all. Haha…I-I mean…" As Yami's voice began to crack, Seto casually glanced back. "After all, it was just a mistake…Right?"  
>Yami gently smiled, but even with his eyes closed Seto could see a sharp pain across his face. He sighed, and gently walked back to where Yami stood. Hesitantly he placed his hand on the back of Yami's head and pulled the smaller man closer to him. As he inhaled the scent he had this morning, he gently placed his lips on the top of Yami's head. As he pulled away, his hand moved from the back of Yami's head to his chin. He lifted Yami's face up to his.<p>

"…_T-This is the first time…I've ever seen him look…So…Sad…"_

Seto smiled gently, but like Yami, his eyes were empty of that joy.

"I wouldn't call it a complete mistake…If you'll excuse me." The former CEO said reluctantly. "…I need to get to work."

_In a way…I want him to stop me, to grab my arm and turn me around. To tell me to stop pretending and just admit the truth but…Asking for that…I'm only being selfish.  
><em>

_"Why can't I stop him? I want to grab a hold of him and shake him for being so stupid…But…What's stopping me is the thought…I'm only being selfish."_

The two stopped and shared one last glance as they thought.

…_Maybe we are one in the same._**  
><strong>


	6. RainCheck

**Another quite long one…  
>I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it IS planned out but this is Midterms week plus my best friend's birthday. x:<br>So I will keep you posted via my Facebook page if needed.  
>(Facebook Link is in my profile. My Webpage.)<strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon entered Mokuba's nose as he walked through the kitchen door frame.<br>He peered sneakily around the corner, to see Yugi carefully making breakfast over a stove he could only barely stand above.  
>Mokuba chuckled slightly.<p>

"Yugi, do you want help with that?" He asked as he took a hold of the frying pan Yugi held. As he easily took Yugi's place in front of the stove, Yugi sighed.

"It's both a blessing and a curse to have you and Kaiba-Kun here…"  
>Mokuba turned his head and looked at Yugi questionably.<p>

"Umm…You guys both help me out a lot…But…" He began as he sat down at the small kitchen table. "It also reminds me of how short I really am…"  
>Mokuba smiled.<p>

"You just need a custom house is all…If we…Get everything all sorted out, I'm sure Nii-San wouldn't mind helping you out from time to time…If anything, maybe you could move in with us."

"…Mokuba you really think your brother would allow that?"

"Why not?" Mokuba said as he placed the bacon onto a plate. "You've done so much for us Yugi, and my brother hates owing debts even though he's knows you'd never ask for anything in return." In a swift movement Mokuba placed the plate in front of Yugi and quickly sat down in the seat opposite from him.

"Which probably irritates him more in a way."

"…Yugi?" Mokuba asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Mm?" He responded.

"Do you…Erm…Know what happened last night?" Mokuba began. "Did Yami tell you?"  
>As Yugi looked at Mokuba with a confused expression, he could tell the smaller man had no idea what he had been talking about.<p>

_O-Oh boy…I hope I didn't ruin anything for Nii-San and Yami…_

"I-If you don't know anything about it, you can forget I brought it up!" Mokuba quickly covered.

"…What do mean by 'what happened'? Do you mean…With your brother?" Yugi began.

"Yeah…So you know about it?"  
>Yugi nodded in response.<p>

"And…Your OK with it? I mean…" Mokuba took a pause. "It's _your_ body after all."

"My…Body?" Yugi looked up, a confused expression once again plastered on his face. Mokuba could see by the look on his face, the two were talking about two different situations, one of which Yugi had no idea of…And probably had no intention of being told. "What do you…?"

"Um…I-It's nothing, forget I said anything!" Mokuba said quickly getting up from the chair. "E-Enjoy breakfast! I'm going to go out for…A while!"  
>Before Yugi could finish his question, Mokuba was gone and the sounds of his thudding footsteps were already reverberating throughout the hallway he had just run down. A few moments later he heard the door slam forcefully.<p>

"Hmmm…" Yugi whispered to himself. "Yami…? You there? I have a few questions for you…" He said in a slightly menacing tone.

_…Y-Yes? _Yami responded.

"Judging by your nervous tone, I'm guessing you know what Mokuba was talking about…Am I right?"

_Unfortunately Aibou…I-I don't know anything. _He lied.

"Yami…" Yugi warned as he placed the plate within the sink. He waited several minutes as he cleaned and returned the dish to the cabinet. "Why don't you just tell me?"

_...Because I don't know anything…That happened.  
><em>Yugi sighed slightly.

"If you tell me I won't get mad!"

_I-It was nothing big…I-It was just a… _Yami paused for a moment before completely his sentence. _A mistake…Your body is fine Aibou. I promise._

Yugi could still sense the nervousness within Yami's inner voice, but decided to leave the conversation at that, knowing he wouldn't be getting anymore information anytime soon.

"Ok Yami. If you say so."

* * *

><p>"This is…Ridiculous…" Kaiba said as he placed a hand on his forehead.<br>For the past hour he had been staring at a blank computer screen. The only work completed were a few non-related notes he had written on the tablet paper in front of him.

"I can't focus…I keep thinking of his face…And how…_Hurt_ he looked."

As he continued to think his eyes occasionally glanced over at the small refrigerator he kept plugged into the wall.

_No…I promised…And I broke that promise last night…I can't break it again.  
><em>

His eyes moved back to the blank computer screen.

_But…How else can I concentrate?_

* * *

><p>As soon as the coast was clear, Mokuba poked his head through the front door of the house again.<br>By now, the dusk sun was shining through the small house.  
>Quietly he snuck back into the house and began walking upstairs to the room he and Seto shared.<p>

"Mokuba."

He flinched as he heard his name.

"Y-Yes…?" He asked nervously as he turned his attention to the living room to his left.

"Can I talk to you?"

Mokuba seemed to relax as he began to recognize the voice. With his voice a bit more secure, he walked into the room.

"What is it?"  
>The man took a deep breath as if he was going to say something, but no words came out. Instead Mokuba looked at him with a slightly confused look before speaking up.<p>

"Do you think I'm mad or something, Yami?" He said in a slightly agitated tone. "Because…" Mokuba took the seat next to him. "That would be ridiculous."  
>Yami remained silent, but his eyes widened in slight surprise.<p>

"…You two…In an odd way are perfect for each other. You always fight but…They never seem serious." He began. "And I never saw Nii-San with a girl. I don't think anyone would put up with him." Mokuba joked.  
>He leaned against Yami's shoulder and sighed gently. He closed his eyes and slowly whispered.<p>

"I couldn't picture Seto with…Anyone but you…Yami-Kun."

"…Are you…?" Yami began.  
>Mokuba smiled a wide smiled as he placed his chin on the shoulder he had just been leaning on.<p>

"I'm absolutely positive." He said surely.  
>In a somewhat brotherly way, Mokuba placed a light kiss on Yami's cheek. A small blush appeared across both of their cheeks as Mokuba stood from the couch. Yami looked up at Mokuba for the first time and gently smiled.<p>

"Thanks…Otou-Chan."

"O-Otou-Chan?" Mokuba questioned as Yami stood. He placed his hand in Mokuba's hair and gently ruffled.

"Mhmm! I'm going to call you that from now on." Yami decided confidently. "Or would you prefer Mokuba-Chan?"  
>Mokuba's blush grew a slightly darker shade as he remembered the times his real brother had been like this.<p>

"…O-Otou-Chan is fine." He said solemnly. As his hair fell back on his face softly, Yami noticed the somewhat pained expression that was now showing on Mokuba's face. Easily, he tilted Mokuba's chin up into the air.

"What's wrong?"  
>Mokuba smiled.<p>

"I-It's nothing just…Maybe you can get Seto to be like he used to." Mokuba paused for a moment as he walked to the doorframe. "I never could…Even though I tried…I think…Nii-San sees me as more of a person he needs to protect and provide for rather than his brother." As his voice faded, Mokuba felt a comforting touch to his shoulder.

"But Otou-Chan, part of being a brother is to protect and provide for each other." He mentioned. "…Regardless…I will remind Seto of his otherduties as well. _If_ you keep this conversation from Aibou, Is it a deal?" Yami quickly winked.  
>Mokuba slightly laughed as he nodded.<p>

"It's a deal!"

* * *

><p>By the time the two men had stopped talking, the sun had set and the moon had risen. Mokuba was already lying in the bed he shared with his brother. Gently snoring to the sound of Seto's tapping keys.<p>

From the room across the hall, the sound of Seto's fingers against the keys was heard. Yugi was sleeping peacefully, quiet breaths emitted from his lips.  
>But as Yugi slept, Yami remained awake…Wondering about the man in the other room.<br>In a quiet, but quick movement Yami appeared in the bed Yugi had been laying in only a few seconds before.

_I'm sorry Aibou…_

He thoughtfully apologized. He swung his legs out of the bed, and gently adjusted the band around his waist.

_But I need to understand…_

He thought as he quietly opened the door to the Kaiba brother's room. He glanced around quickly and saw Mokuba lying in the middle of the double bed. To hide the light from the hallway, Yami slowly shut the door and maneuvered his way to the other door that was opposite of the bed.

* * *

><p>Seto's eyes opened slightly as he heard the door to the work room open and close.<br>He chuckled as he recognized the scent that followed and the sound of someone climbing onto metal.

"Do you really want to sit there? It's uncomfortable, isn't it?" He asked. His words were slightly slurred, but not enough to make them illegible.

"…You're drunk again, aren't you?" Yami's voice replied.  
>The man in the chair sighed and turned easily to Yami, who was indeed sitting on a filing cabinet that was only inches away from the desk.<p>

"I had a few…But it's only because of you." He admitted. "I couldn't concentrate…You know."

_H-He admitted that…?_

Yami thought as a deep blush appeared across his cheeks.

"It also makes me feel…Less nervous around you." He chuckled again. "But you never answered my question…" His finger moved to point to the filing cabinet. "Are you sure you want to sit there?"

"I-Idiot there's nowhere else to sit...Are you sure you only had a _few_?"  
>Seto smiled gently.<p>

"Well you could always sit with me…I'm sure it would be a lot more comfortable than the cold metal you're sitting on now."

_He's baiting me again. _Yami noted. He sighed loudly. _But…I'm falling for it again…His drunken love._

Yami continued to think as he hopped off of the cabinet and onto Seto's lap. He felt the former CEO's arms wrap around him comfortably and his chin rest on his shoulder.

"There…Better, hm?" He asked seductively.

"…B-But what about your…Work…?" Yami asked nervously. Seto smiled again as he turned the chair towards the computer again.

"It's no problem…" He muttered as he began typing again, his eyes stared at the screen while he gently inhaled Yami's scent. "…This is helping…Having you here. It works much better than alcohol."

"Then if I stay here, will you stop drinking?" Yami asked with a slightly irritated tone.  
>He swallowed a lump within his throat as he felt Seto's nose move gently along the crook of his neck.<p>

"…It has a high probability." The CEO whispered into Yami's ear. "So will you stay?"  
>Yami tilted his head as Seto's attention returned to the computer screen. He looked up at the face that had slightly lost weight over the past month, the eyes were somewhat glazed over and heavy bags lay beneath them.<p>

"I'll stay…" Yami whispered as he leaned closer to the body behind him. He watched as Seto's hands moved from the keyboard to the position where they were before; tightly holding him close. "…Mm…" Yami muttered.

"Haha…You're very cute." He said as he kissed Yami's cheek gently. "Thank you."  
>After only several moments Seto's hands returned to the keyboard again.<p>

…_He's…So much nicer and affectionate when he's drunk…Or at least when he's drinking. Does he know that Mokuba wants him to be the way he was and that's why he's drinking?_

A few more minutes passed in silence between the two; Yami's face slightly grew a darker red. He moved subtly and attempted to not let Seto notice.

"Are you uncomfortable?"  
>The voice appeared out of nowhere and it quickly made Yami jump in shock.<p>

"A-Ah…No." Yami said nervously. His face grew a darker shade of red as his full body towards Seto. Their faces were only inches apart as their torsos and waists touched gently. "But you are, aren't you?"

"I'm…? Oh…Haha. You noticed then?" He said calmly.

"H-How could I _not_? And you're way too calm about it…I thought I…" He felt his chin tilt up quickly. Seto's face was only a mere centimeter away.

"You would get a chance to finally tease me, right?" He whispered seductively.

_Mmm…The way he can take the simplest sayings…And turn them into something that makes me just want to touch him…I don't think I'll ever understand…_

"So…What are we going to do now?" Seto asked as his hands moved gently up Yami's torso. "Shall we…Continue?"  
>Seto could feel the smaller body in his hands shiver as he continued to whisper in his ear. He leaned back and looked at Yami, his hand gently cupping his face; without much thought he brought his hand to Yami's ear and gently rubbed between his thumb and forefinger.<p>

"K-Kai…" His arms moved over his face in an attempt to hide the deep red blush that now formed.  
>Kaiba chuckled as he easily removed the arms.<p>

"Mhmm? What do you want?"  
>Yami took his hands from Kaiba's and brought them quickly to the former CEO's face, in one swift movement Seto's lips were connected with Yami's with their tongues hidden in a silent battle.<br>Seto's hands moved along Yami's body carefully as he carefully lifted on the loose shirt Yami had been wearing. They broke the kiss as the shirt fell to the floor.

"H-Hey you…" Yami began to protest.

"You have no reason to complain, I never put on a shirt from last night."  
>Yami's voice got caught in his throat as he realized this and that he had been leaning and touching Seto's bare torso…A sight barely anyone got to see.<p>

"Now that we're even…Can we continue? I like the feeling of your tongue against mine."  
>He had moved his hands, so his right was along Yami's spine, easily moving as he moved. The other was cupping Yami's face once more and eagerly pulling him closer. Their lips matched again, and another fierce battle was hidden behind their lips. Seto could hear the slight moans that Yami attempted to emit as their lips connected, he moved his right hand from Yami's back to once again around the band on his waist.<br>Yami's eyes widened in surprise before quickly pulling back.

"…S-Seto what are you?" Yami said between huffs. "We can't…"  
>He paused for a moment before easily pulling Yami back into the position he had been in before.<p>

"And why can't we?" He asked as his hands moved to Yami's waist and chin. "Careful…If it's not a reasonable answer, I may be too drunk to realize where my hands are."

"Bastard, you really intend to…?" Yami began, he watched as Seto leaned closer and his move to a position between his body and the band.

"I really intend to give you what you've been wanting for…About a month now? Yes. I do." He said surely. He watched as Yami's expression became softer. Yami slowly leaned his head in and rested in on Seto's collarbone.

"I can't…Reason…With you…Can I?" He huffed.  
>Seto responded by moving his hands to under Yami's arms and gently lifting him. In a swift motion he turned him around and placed him on his lap once more.<p>

"This is easier…I think you'll enjoy it more."  
>Yami leaned back again as he felt Seto's hands move easily but carefully around his torso. He felt Seto's chin rest lovingly on his shoulder and his lips press gently against his cheek.<p>

"You're very warm, are you alright?" He asked.  
>Yami nodded as he attempted to snuggle even closer to the man behind him. Seto nuzzled the jaw line in front of him. He placed gentle kisses along it and the neck below it as he whispered.<p>

"I'm here…So don't worry."  
>He felt Yami twitch in his arms as he began to glide his hand below the band that fit itself tightly to Yami's waist. The small room was filled with almost instant moans as Seto gently moved his fingers along the shaft of Yami's member.<p>

"You've never felt this…Hm?" Seto observed as he watched Yami's continuingly twitchy movements. His hands attempted to remain still, but ultimately failed.

"Here…" Seto began as he took his left hand and grabbed the hand in front of him. He moved it in tune with the movements he was still concentrating on, until it was placed onto Seto's neck. "Better?"  
>Yami moved his right hand over his mouth before nodding. Seto's hand returned to Yami's left hip as it continued to pull him closer.<p>

"Ngh…Seto...I-I…" Yami moaned from behind his hand. The word were muffled but Seto smirked as if they weren't. He sighed gently and once again placed his lips to Yami's neck. He began to suck gently as he wrapped his hand around Yami and carefully began a vertical motion.  
>Seto looked up and could see Yami's hand beginning to fall from his mouth, the moans he heard got louder.<p>

_I hate that I have to do this…I really would love to hear him but…_

His eyes adverted to the door.

_Mokuba is sleeping._

He moved his left hand reluctantly over Yami's lips and gently squeezed. He moved his mouth to Yami's ear and whispered.

"One day we'll do this without the obstructions…" Seto said referring to his hand. He could see from the way Yami was twitching that he was reaching climax, a sly smirk appeared across his lips. "…After all. I'd _love _to hear you scream."  
>Yami's eyes widened and then quickly closed again as Seto removed his hands and placed them on Yami's torso, Seto's right on his stomach and his left on Yami's chest. Easily they pulled the now limp and exhausted man closer.<p>

"How was that?" He asked seductively.

"T-That…Was dirty…What you did in my ear…" Yami huffed.  
>Seto lightly chuckled.<p>

"I wanted to see if it would work, and it did…Either way you're taken care of." He paused for a moment and lifted Yami in the air again, when he placed him back on his lap he moved Yami's arms around his neck. "And it was enjoyable, correct?"  
>Yami nodded groggily as he laid his head on Seto's shoulder.<p>

"It…Was…" Yami's eyes widened once more as he leaned back. "But…What about you? I-I didn't do anything for…" His sentence was broken off by Seto's lips on his. Yami easily welcomed the kiss this time, gently wrapping his tongue in circles.  
>Seto broke the kiss and placed Yami's head on his shoulder again.<p>

"We'll just have a rain check." He said as he leaned his head against Yami's.  
>Yami gently smiled as he closed his eyes, his arms wrapped around Seto's neck tighter as he felt the former CEO's arms wrapped around his waist securely.<p>

"…Rain check."  
>He whispered as he slowly drifted off into sleep.<p> 


	7. Runaway

**Ok, I know it's been a bit since this was updated, I've been busy lately with a few side projects…_  
>I'm hoping to get this FanFic finished before December though, so hopefully it will all work out in our favor.<br>Here is Chapter 6, and Chapter 7 is already planned out so hopefully that will be up today too!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>His eyes opened to the dimly lit room, slowly he closed them again as he inhaled the scent of what was beneath him.<p>

"Hn…?" He mumbled. _What…Am I laying on? So smooth…  
><em>

He opened his eyes fully and lifted his head. He rubbed his eye with one hand as he focused his vision on the man in front of him.

"K-Kaiba?" Yugi said in shock. His breathing became erratic as he tried to grasp the situation, before he could think; Yugi raised his hand and brought it down on the former CEO's cheek.

Seto's eyes shot open as he his usual careful breathing huffed from his lips.

"Yami, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT…" He began, but as his blue eyes landed on Yugi's face, his tone quickly changed. "…Oh…H-Hey, Yugi-Kun." He said somewhat nervously. "You're up early." He quickly attempted to change the subject.

"Kaiba…Why am I with you?" Yugi asked angrily.

"Um, well you see…There is an explanation for it but…"

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me what happened to _my _body, right?"  
>Seto quickly averted Yugi's gaze as he sighed.<p>

"Well nothing really happened, Yugi so you don't need to worry…"

Seto squinted slightly as he felt Yugi climb off his lap, the smaller man picked up the shirt he had been wearing last night from the floor and quickly put it on.  
>A small blush appeared across his face as he pondered what Kaiba was thinking at the moment. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind as he reached for the door within the small room.<p>

"Yugi. Wait." Kaiba said, his hand tightly gripped onto Yugi's wrist. "Don't…Don't tell Mokuba, alright?"

"…Why-?"

"He'll think...What if he thinks different of me, because of this?"  
>Yugi's hand gently fell from the doorknob.<p>

"…'This'? I thought you said nothing happened?"

Yugi watched as Kaiba fidgeted nervously. A deep blush appeared over his cheeks as he began to open his mouth. Yugi looked away, but then quickly place his hand to Kaiba's mouth as he began to speak.

"I don't _want _to know what happened between you and Yami…I suppose…When Yami takes over this body is his…But…"

…_I wouldn't have told Mokuba, regardless of what had happened between them…However…Since Kaiba already thinks I intend to mention this to his brother…_

"I want to know why you and Mokuba are here. The real reason…"

"The…_Real _reason?" Kaiba repeated. Yugi nodded as he moved towards the metal cabinet Yami had sat on the night before.  
>He slightly shivered at he touched it with his skin.<p>

"When you…Moved in, Mokuba had to do all the talking." He paused for a moment as he stared intently at Kaiba, who was still nervously fidgeting in his seat.

"But if I know you…You didn't tell him the real reason you're here, am I right?"

Seto reluctantly scratched the back of his head with his hand. He sighed before continuing.

"When he told you the company is having financial issues and is…A a stand-still, it wasn't a lie. That part is true." He began.

"But it's not just because of a slump in sales." Yugi concluded.

"You're right. Though…Sales have been halted and everything has been removed from the shelves…It's a…Pre-caution for the company's image you could say. If things end badly that is."

Yugi looked at Kaiba suspiciously.

"If what things end badly? And how can the company's image be affected without you?"

"…If I'm not in control of the company, its image can be effected with the tools and projects I made. Which is the main source of income for the company as is."

"If your…Not in control? Are you trying to say you're not in control of Kaiba Corporation anymore?" Yugi asked in surprise. His mouth fell open in shock as he stared at Seto, who reluctantly nodded his head.

"If all ends _well _it's only temporary. But…In case it ends _badly…_I need to research law rules and systems, in order to defend myself." Seto sighed before bringing his hand to his face. "With the way it's going…It may end badly…If that happens…I…"

He stopped as he felt to hands on his shoulders. He dropped his hand and looked up at Yugi, who was staring at the former CEO with very stern eyes.

"…So what did you do?" He asked seriously.

"I didn't-." Yugi placed his hand over Seto's mouth.

"I want the truth, not your 'It's something I don't want you to know, so I'm going to say I didn't do it' farce…Believe it or not, I actually _care _what happens to you Seto."  
>Kaiba's eyes widened as Yugi dropped his hand.<p>

"Did you just…?"

"Don't change the subject." Yugi interrupted.  
>Seto shot him a slight glare that was warning the smaller man to watch his bounds.<p>

"Watch it…I may not have my bodyguards but I don't need them to…"

"Are you saying you'll beat up the _body _that you like so much?" Yugi paused for a moment. "Either way, you_ owe _me too much…So what did you do?"

"…It's not what I _did_."

"Kaiba…" Yugi warned.

"I'm serious. I didn't particularly _like _my step-father, but I would _murder _him…It was his _own _weaknesses that ended up killing him." Seto quickly looked away from Yugi, his eyes moving to the floor. "…Do you get it now? Why I've been in here working? Mokuba _could _very well lose the only family he has."

"…Are you saying you're-?"

"Being charged for _murder_? Yes. I'm being charged…Or rather _inspected of _causing my step-father's suicide." Seto brought his hands to his temples; gently he massaged in order to repel the oncoming headache. "…Let me try to explain…" He began. "Gozaburo _hated _to lose…And he…Forced that opinion on me as well, even though the initial feeling was there before. He _fed _it…" His eyes continued to move anywhere but Yugi's gaze. "…When I took over Kaiba Corporation, even though it was something he ultimately _wanted_, he didn't want to _lose _his company to a smug 16 year old who had simply outsmarted him by using games as a basis…So…He did the only thing he could of doing. To him, _losing meant death_…And that's what he acted upon." Seto's eyes seemed to glaze over as his voice hit a monotone. He took a deep breath before finishing with his past. "…He jumped from the meeting room window after I announced the company was mine…I don't think I could ever forget…The look on his face…"

As Seto's voice trailed off the door to the small room opened quickly. His attention was quickly averted to the sixteen year old boy in the doorway, his lip quivering, but no tears.

"Nii-San…Y-You…?" Mokuba whispered.  
>Seto's eyes widened as he swallowed the lump in his throat, he quickly looked away from his brother.<p>

"…Do you see why I've been stressing so much? All of this is-." Before his sentence was finished he felt two pairs of thin arms wrap around him; a pair on his neck and a pair on his waist. "…For you." He finished.  
>Seto smiled slightly as he moved his right hand to his brother's head, and his left to the new person holding a tight grip on his neck.<p>

"So when did you get here…Yami?"  
>His "rival's" only response was a nuzzling against his neck, which resulted in small goose bumps appearing over Seto's arm. He chuckled slightly as he turned his attention to Mokuba, who was holding onto his waist just as tight.<br>Seto calmingly rubbed his hand back and forth against Mokuba's head, and smiled gently.  
>His brother looked up.<br>In almost a swift movement, Mokuba grabbed a hold of Seto's hand and pulled him quickly out the door. Mokuba shut the door to the small office and gently but forcefully pushed his brother against it.

"Seto…Why didn't you…?" He began, but his voice continuously got caught in his throat.  
>He ignored Mokuba's question as he easily took a hold of Mokuba's wrist, in mere seconds he brought his brother to his chest and his arms were around him. Carefully Seto placed his chin on top of Mokuba's head; Mokuba's arms wrapped around his brother's waist again as he spoke. "W-Why didn't you <em>tell <em>me…? What you told me isn't _nearly _as serious as…"

"Look how worried you are now. Do I really need to explain why I hid this from you?" Seto said sternly.

…_I don't mean to come off angry towards him, but this…Issue is far too serious to let his still childish curiosity get the best of him. I need to let him know that I care he's upset that I lied…But in the end it was for the best._

"I-I still don't…"  
>Seto sighed gently as he tilted Mokuba's face upwards, as he stared into his brother's eyes he said.<p>

"I'm…We're the only family we have, Mokuba. Or rather…" His eyes glanced to the small door he was pressed against. "We're the only _blood _family we have, and we've been through hell to get to this point. This is just another obstacle we need to over-come."

"But why did you _keep _this from me?"

"How would have handled this if I told you your only brother is being investigated for-?" Mokuba put his hand over Seto's mouth.

"I can't…I-I can't hear you say that…It's not true…Y-You couldn't have…You d-didn't…"  
>Mokuba's lip quivered as he quickly wiped away the falling tears with his sleeve. When he looked at Seto again he attempted to show a fierce mask. Seto slightly smiled, but it was a small, weak smile.<p>

"There are risks we have to avoid Mokuba. One of them is the risk that they aren't just investigating me, but everyone who was around me at that time…Meaning _you _in general." Seto paused and gently ruffled his brother's hair. "…I couldn't risk you being pulled into this. I care for you way too much…To even see you hurting over _my _mistakes…And I know I make a lot of mistakes and that they have hurt you in the past…" He tilted Mokuba's face up; his face was wet as small tears fell from his eyes. "And I know I'm hurting you now…And I'm really sorry for that."

Mokuba quickly backed away from his brother and looked at him with irritated eyes.

"Seto I'm not a _kid _anymore! You can _tell _me these things…I'm the same age you were when _you _had to run the company, so why can't you treat me like an adult for once?"

"That's right, _had to_, don't you see that I've been trying _my _hardest, taking on every little stressful thing, and taking care of it simply so _you _can have a _normal _childhood and not what I had? There's a _reason _for all of this Mokuba." Seto retaliated.  
>His brother flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.<p>

"Well…Maybe if you would have _told _me something…You wouldn't be in this mess right now…! Have you ever thought of anyone but…-?" Mokuba began.

"If you _dare _say 'yourself' Mokuba…" His brother warned. "I've done all of this _for you_. I've been taking the blame, doing the work, and ultimately putting myself through _hell _just so you can…" He caught himself and sighed. "…I can't really deal with this." He muttered as he brought his hand to his forehead. "I need to-."

"You need to _work _right? And I'm assuming _drink _more right?" Mokuba asked. "Maybe you going to _jail _wouldn't be such a bad idea. Sure, you wouldn't be _here _with me, but at least I'd know you were _alive_." Mokuba finished angrily as he stomped towards the door.  
>Seto's jaw was dropping in a somewhat shocking expression and his eyes were slight glazed over as his focus remained on the floor. He heard the door slam behind his brother as he left the room and ultimately another slam of which he assumed was the front door.<p>

_Mokuba...You? Did you...?  
><em>Seto's eyes moved from the floor to the window, the same glassy look in his eyes.  
><em>He...Did...Didn't he?<br>_


	8. I Killed Him

**OK so...Thanks so much guys, for being so patient. I know it's been literally more than a year since I've updated BUT...  
>I finally found a boyfriend who is OK with me spending time to write my FanFics so guess what that means? :D<strong>

**Haha.  
><strong>

**Sooo. Yep. I'm back! But still, updates may be a LITTLE slow because I am still in college and I'm also starting an internship in two weeks. |:  
><strong>

**Also guys, for those who have been waiting for THIS chapter in particular, please thank the Guest who commented on the last chapter.  
>This person was the person who had me start updating this again, or rather, talk to my boyfriend about my FanFictions.<br>**

**So here it is, Chapter 7. 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi sat at the small table in the kitchen alone, moving his food around on the plate he had prepared and glancing solemnly at the refrigerator, where he had placed two dishes for the people not present.<p>

…_Do you think they're OK?_

Yugi heard the shallow voice from within his mind. He sighed gently before putting his fork down and leaning back in his chair.

"…I don't know. Mokuba isn't back yet…And it's already been several hours since their fight."

_Seto hasn't come out of their room either…Aibou, I'm worried._

"Mm…" Yugi pondered the thought for a moment before he allowed Yami to take control once more. Yami blinked in surprise as his hands touched the table. "Aibou?" He asked.

_Go see Kaiba-Kun…He probably wants to see you right now, if anyone but Mokuba. But…Something tells me Mokuba won't be coming back, I just wish he would call or something…It's not just Seto he's worrying.  
><em>

As Yami stood from the kitchen table and began walking to Seto's room, he continued the conversation with Yugi.

"…He probably won't call. He knows if he calls, we'll tell Seto. And…I don't think he wants his brother to know he's OK."

_Yami?_

He paused and leaned against the wall.

"Think about it Aibou, all the times Kaiba disappeared without telling anyone…And how much he's been drinking and what he's been going through…It's putting a strain on Mokuba as well…Seto just doesn't see it like that. So in a way…Mokuba is purposefully making his brother worry. Other than the fact he thinks Seto deserves it…I don't know why he would do that. Especially now."

…_It's just a family feud then._

Yami remained silent as he peered over towards the door he had just reached.

He leaned and placed his ear to the door, when he didn't hear anything he slowly turned the knob.

"…He's not in the bedroom…So that must mean…" Yami whispered to himself as his eyes slowly moved to the other door, a small portion of it was open, letting light into the dark bedroom.

Carefully, Yami walked over and knocked gently on the door.

"Seto…? Are you…" He began as he slowly opened the door. Without looking in the general direction of the computer, Yami shut the door behind him.

He looked towards Seto and sighed irritably. "…I should have known that you'd be passed out…" He said under his breath.

As he walked over he gently placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. Carefully he leaned in closer to Seto's face.

"…You're still breathing at least." Yami said in a relieved tone. With the hand that was still placed on Seto's shoulder, Yami slightly shook him. "Are you going to wake up anytime soon?" Yami said slightly irritated.

_Yami…Do you really think it's best to wake him? I mean, I'm sure he hasn't gotten much sleep in the past…_

"It's his own fault. You _know _why he's asleep now, and though I don't understand much about alcohol I can see the effects it has on him, and…I don't…"

A small blush appeared across his face as realized exactly what had happened everytime Seto had come near him drunk, or even a little buzzed. "I don't like…How…It has him do things to me he should be doing _sober_."

He paused for a minute to stop shaking Kaiba's shoulder.

"It makes me feel like it's just the alcohol making him love me…"

Suddenly he started shaking Seto's shoulder again, but with more force.

"Which is why I need to get answers from him…I need him to…Make sure it's _not _just that making him do the things he does. And I need to know the whole story, I need to know whether or not he really _did _m-mur…" Yami paused for a second again and turned towards the door, he slammed his fist against the door and with almost the same force pushed his head agaisnt his hand.

Yugi remained silent as they both heard a slight mumble coming from the small desk.

Yami turned around and immedietly replaced his worried expression with a stern and stubborn face.

He watched as Seto's head lifted, and his hand slightly rub his temples before reaching for the door of the small refridgerator.

As Yami realized what Seto was reaching for, he cleared his throat loudly, in order to get the man's attention. Seto's head turned slightly and then quickly turned away and back towards the computer screen as he opened the can.

Slowly he brought it to his lips and gently sipped until half of the can was gone.

Yami's eye twitched as he stomped over to Seto and quickly grabbed the can from his hand. He swished it around gently to hear how much was left.

Without thinking, he quickly took a swig of the liquid inside and reluctantly swallowed it.

"_That's _what you drink all day? This is what's ruining your life, and your relationship with your brother?! It tastes _horrible_, so why are you…?!"

"It's because I have nothing else to go to. I have…_nothing_." He slammed his fist on the small desk, making the rest of the furniture and room shake. Yami flinched as his fist hit the table. "Nothing but…That…So give me it back."

Despite his small spark of fear, Yami retaliated.

"And what will you do if I say no? If I refuse to give you this? Will you hit me? Will you _hurt _me?"

Seto stood up and grabbed a hold of Yami's shoulders. With almost as much force as his fist had hit the desk, he slammed against the door. He took his shaking hands from Yami's shoulders and placed them gently against the door behind them.

"If you don't…I…" He paused for a moment and gritted his teeth. "I…Don't know…What I'll do…So…Please…Just…" Seto's forehead fell with a small thud onto Yami's shoulder. "I-I…I don't want to hurt anyone…I don't…S-So…Yami…Just…"

Yami's breathing evened as he placed the can on the nearby cabinet. He gently pushed Seto away from him and the door. Before he could move away Seto slammed his hands against the door again.

"Don't leave." He threatened.

Yami took a deep breath.

"Then give me a reason to _stay_."

Almost immedietly after Yami's words, Seto's arms wrapped tightly around his small body. He pulled Yami towards him and held him tight. He placed his head on Yami's shoulder and slowly breathed in; as if inhaling Yami's scent.

"What do you want me to do…? What do you want me to say…?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you keep drinking this…T-This that's…That killing you…Don't you understand that I…"

Seto quickly pushed him away.

"Don't _you _understand what I'm going through?!" He paused for a moment as his eyes closed tightly and his hands clenched into fists. "I understand that I have a problem, I _get it_. I DO. But…B-But…Don't you understand that I can't help it? I'm stuck…I'm…Addicted to something that doesn't even make me _feel _good."

"Then why _continue it?!_" Yami shouted back.

"Because there's nothing else to turn to. What am I supposed to do?! What else can I do?" He slammed his fist into the nearby cabinet, causing the half-filled can to fall to the floor.

Yami stared in slight horror as he saw Seto pull his hand back into his chest. As he moved it back to his side, he saw the small trickle of blood fall to the floor. As Seto's hand clenched tighter the blood fell harder.

"S-Seto your…" Yami took a breath before taking a step near Seto, who had moved closer to the desk during the whole ordeal. "Your hand…Let's…Get that cleaned up OK?"

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME._" Yami flinched. "I don't…Want you…Near me…Not now. I'm drunk, OK? I don't know what I might…Do…"

He took another step back as he held his now bloody wrist tightly.

"Seto…Calm down…You won't hurt me. I know you." Yami put his hands up in defense despite his words. He stepped closer to the man who was now pressed against the desk.

"I will…I will…Don't test me!" Seto looked up, his eyes were red with lack of sleep and confusion. Yami watched as Seto's hand slowly opened the desk's drawer. He reached in and pulled on something.

"…S-Seto? What are you…? What do you have?"

"Stay…Away…" He said as he held a silver gun he had pulled from the desk, he pointed it, shakingly at Yami who was now standing in place. "I will…I'll shoot it…I will!" He screamed.

"No you won't, now put the gun down." As Yami stepped closer, he noticed Seto's hand squeeze the gun tighter. "Seto, stop." Yami urged.

"Stop it…Stop it…That's all you ever say! Stop being a child, stop caring, stop…Stop…Stop…Stop. I DON'T WANT TO STOP. I can't _take _it anymore Gozaburo, I won't listen to you anymore! I won't! So…Shut…"

"G-Gozaburo…? Seto what are you…?"

"UP!" Yami watched in horror as Seto's finger pulled on the trigger, a loud crack filled the small room as the bullet left the guns chambers, Seto fell to his knees as the gun smoked. He looked up and saw Yami fall to his knees as well. A wide and terrified expression frozen on his face.

He dropped the gun quickly and fell forward onto the hard floor. His face hit the grounds with a thud. As it did, a smile spread across his face as tears fell to the floor.

"I did it…I finally did it…" He whispered as his vision slowly blurred. He began to think as his mind faded off…

_I killed him…I finially killed…Gozaburo…_


	9. Say You Love Me

**So yay! Two chapters in one night! Haha.  
>It's 3 AM, and I couldn't sleep...Had written half of this after the past chapter and decided, what the hell?<strong>_  
><em>

**So here is the next chapter. If I keep this up, the series should be done by December...Doesn't that sound familar? |:  
>But really, it's definitely possible now...<br>PS: If there's any other story the other readers of this wants updated. Please leave a comment within this chapter, if you do that or send me a PM I'll attempt to update that FanFic next.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ugh…What…Happened…Where am I…?<em>

He thought as his mind slowly came back to him. He blinked his eyes several times before they began focusing on a white linoleum floor.

"So, are you finally awake… ?" He heard a deep unfamiliar voice say his name in a somewhat condescending tone. "It's about time, it's only been several hours since we took you in."

"Took…Me in…? What are you…Who are you? Where the fuck am I?" Seto lifted his head and carefully brought it back to the edge of the chair he was sitting on.

He felt a hand quickly move over his mouth and another on his neck.

"I would calm down, and watch what you say if I were you. After all, you're not only being accused _of _murder, but now are being _charged _with attempted murder…Your stakes aren't looking too good…" The officer said. He leaned in closer and whispered, "And…You better get used to bowing down and accepting punishment, with a pretty face like yours…Well…You know what they say in prison, right?"

The officer removed his hands and placed them at his sides again.

"…Why am I here? I haven't done anything wr-!"

"But you have, Mr. Kaiba." Another officer chimed in as he walked through the door. He held a clip-board with several papers on it. "Do you really think you should be drinking, after all you have a court date within a week, you would think you would be on your best behavior and not…" He glanced again at the papers. "Pick up old habits."

"Stop talking to me like you know me. You know _nothing_…"

"We know plenty. You were born on October 25 1980, weigh 143 pounds…Or rather used to…Height is 6ft 1…And Blood type is A…You also have a court date to settle whether or not you murdered your Step-Father Gozaburo Kaiba in one week and the only reason you are _not _being held in custody is because you are a spoiled rich, 20 year old…Now, have I missed anything?"

"…Fucking bastard…"

The officer came over to where Seto was sitting and grabbed a hold of his chin, he lifted his face up to his and gently leaned down.

"Are you always this charming?"

"Back the fuck off. I already have…" Seto began. He paused before he realized what he was saying. His eyes drifted down slowly as he realized he wasn't sure _what _he had anymore.

…_I don't remember anything from the past night…I woke up here, with hand cuffs on my wrist…The last thing I remember is passing out on my desk…_

"…If I comply with your demands, will you tell me what happened?"

"Awh…" The officer next to Seto said, he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer. "Don't you remember? We picked you up early this morning…Around 2 in the morning to be exact. Though, you were passed out so I suppose…"

"That's enough. Stop testing him. At least he's compliant now." The other officer said. He grabbed Seto by the arm and lifted him out of the seat he had been sitting in. "…Follow me. I want to see what you remember first."

Within several minutes they were in an all white room with a mirror on one wall.

_…So…They're planning to interrogate me…?  
><em>

Seto thought as the officer sat him down in the chair opposite of himself.

"Would you like me to remove those handcuffs? You're not going anywhere, so you might as well be somewhat comfortable."

"…If you don't mind, I would appreciate it." Seto said somewhat nicely.

_…Getting on their bad side would be a bad idea…I'm already on the negative side of the law, twice…And to get the answers I want…I'm going to need to play their game…_

Seto paused for a moment.

_Game…It's almost like a few years ago…Playing Gozaburo's games to get ahead…To even survive…_

"So…Why don't you tell me what happened yesterday? What _do _you remember?" Seto's thoughts were interrupted by the officer's questions. He took a deep breath before he began.

"I don't remember much. I was drunk…Most of the day. My brother, Mokuba, had run away…I still don't know where he is…So that…Started it…The drinking."

The officer nodded and took some notes before motioning for him to continue.

"…So I…After Mokuba ran away…I started working…And drinking…At the same time. I worked for a while…I don't know how long, but after I worked I remember my head getting heavy and I passed out on my desk. After that…I don't remember anything aside from waking up handcuffed in a chair…Being threatened by a officer."

"Your brother, why did he run away?"

"I…We got in an argument. Over why I was working so hard…And…Drinking heavily." Seto admitted.

"And that reason was?"

"I'm working hard so I can prove to the court that I never touched Gozaburo Kaiba…And I had nothing to do with his suicide."

"And the drinking?"

"…Old habits die hard…I suppose." Seto said as he looked away from the officer. He heard a small knock on the door that led to the hallway and then some yelling outside, within moments Mokuba pushed through the door.

"What are you doing with my brother?! He doesn't need to be here." Mokuba said as he walked over to Seto, he grabbed onto his brothers arm and gently tugged, pulling him up from the seat. "We're going, Seto."

"…Mokuba…I…" Seto paused for a moment while Mokuba pulled him outside of the interrogation room. He was stomping with him down the hall. "Mokuba. Stop. They have…They have a legitimate reason to keep me here."

"No they don't!" Mokuba turned around to face Seto, tears were falling gently down his face. "Your…Your court date isn't until next week right…? So why, why are you here? You don't need to be here, YOU DON'T!"

Seto put his hands on his brother's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I…Don't know…I might need to be here…I might have…"

"Please just…" Mokuba looked up as the officers grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulders. They pulled him back roughly and quickly cuffed his hands again. "Come home…Won't you…?" Mokuba quickly wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mokuba I…"

Mokuba quickly gave his brother a hug and whispered something into his clothes. Seto could feel him inhale deeply before looking up into Seto's eyes. He wiped his eyes once more before turning around and running back down the hallway.

…_I can't protect you right now…I'm sorry…I can't…Do anything…_

Seto thought while looking towards the ground. He felt the tug of the officers on his cuffs as they directed him past the interrogation room. He looked inside the empty room and then quickly turned his attention to the guards.

"Where are you taking me?"

"…Files against you weren't charged. So technically we can't arrest you. However, given your history with alcohol and the fact you are suspected of murder…We're keeping you for the night. You'll be released tomorrow."

He sighed.

_I suppose it's not best to argue…I'll just…Accept this for now…After all…One night in jail; I should be able to handle that…It's the one night without drinking that I'm worried about..._

"Unfortunately…" The officer began. "We can't give you special treatment just based on your status."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can't give you your own cell…So, you'll have a few roommates for the night. It shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"And if my 'pretty face' gets me into trouble?" Seto asked somewhat condescendingly.

The officer was silent for a while. As he got to the cell he unlocked the door and un-cuffed Seto's hands. As he gently pushed him inside the guard looked around at the other man that had been placed within the cell.

"You shouldn't have to worry."

…_I shouldn't have to worry, huh? Let's hope so…  
><em>

Seto thought as he leaned against the cold cement wall. He brought his hands up towards his chest and gently rubbed his wrists.

_If only I could…Figure all this out. If only…I didn't put myself in this mess…I suppose I'll need to fix all of this…I need to stop drinking…I had completely forgot…About my court date. I thought I still had another month at the _least_…As it turns out…  
><em>

He looked outside of the cell and sighed.

_That's not the case…And…  
><em>

Gently he placed his hands on the cold bars. His eyes closed and opened again as his head slightly bumped the bars in front of him.

_If I'm not ready…I better get used to this view…_

As he sighed once more a small bump behind him made Seto jump slightly, he turned his head to find the other cellmate sitting in the corner of the cell. Seto stared carefully as he slid onto the ground.

…_I don't know this guy…And I don't want to get on his bad side so…I'll just keep to myself…If I do that…I…Should be…F-Fine…_

Slowly with the help of the silence within the cell and the lack of appropriate sleep in the past few weeks, Seto drifted off to sleep while in thought.  
>His light snoring gently spread through the cell as he slept.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mm…Ah…" Seto breathed gently out of his mouth as his eyes fluttered open. He looked to his right to see Yami sitting within the cell.<p>

"Seto…You're awake! Right?" He asked. "I've been waiting for you. Come on." Yami stood up from the cell floor. "I need to show you something." He grabbed a hold of Seto's hand and gently pulled. "Let's go, it's something you really need to see."

"Y-Yami…? I-I can't…I can't go anywhere I'm here I need to…"

"No you don't. Just follow me, you trust me…Don't you?"

He blushed at the thought and then gently stood up. He held tightly onto Yami's hand and then looked away from him, making sure his eyes didn't make contact.

"…Y-Yeah…I trust you…But if I hit my head or something on these bars I'm going to be pissed so…Make sure you're telling me the truth…How in the world did you get in here?!"

"I came through the bars…Like this."

Yami gently pulled on Seto's hand, almost effortlessly the two faded through the bars.  
>Yami smiled and continued to tug on Seto's hand and arm as he led him to the door.<p>

"Come on. There's something I want you to see."

Seto carefully followed.

"You keep saying that…But what do you mean?"  
>As Yami led him through the door, Seto quickly realized they were in his bedroom. He looked around the dark room, trying to find Yami who had now disappeared.<p>

"Yami…? Yami where are you?" He asked.

"In here Seto…Don't you remember?"

Seto followed the voice to his work room, he looked on the door before entering and gently rubbed his fingers against a small hole in the door. His eyes widened as he realized what the small hole was.

"Yami?!" He grabbed the door and opened it a crack, before it could be opened the whole way a loud crack was heard.

"Ah…" Seto froze in place as his breathing became frantic. He closed his eyes as he fell onto the hard floor with a thud. His hands were shaking as he brought them to his chest. "B…Blood…? What…I…I-I shot him…I…Killed…Him…" He whispered.

_The door…The gun…I…I did this…I killed…Him…I…Shot….._

* * *

><p>"<em>YAMI<em>!" Seto shouted as his whole body shot out of the bed. It squeaked as he moved. His breathing was erratic as he tried to gain his focus and see his surroundings. He looked around; his surroundings were dark but a small hole in the door in front of him made him realize where he was.

At the sight of the bullet hole, he gripped his shoulders and began shaking.

"I…I…I…_How could I…_How…H-How…I…" He muttered an incoherent jumble of words that didn't seem to make sense. Slowly he rocked himself back and forth on the bed, making it squeak under every movement he made.

He felt a hand on his shoulder pull them into a chest, then arms wrapped around him.

"Yami…Yami…I-I…I'm so…I'm so…I'm so…Sorry…S-Sorry, I'm sorry…Come back…P-Please…I…I…I didn't want to…I didn't…!"

"Sh…Sh…Seto…" A voice comforted the man in his arms, slowly and gently he ran his fingers through the man's hair. He continued to do this until the man's words became silent. "…I'm here…Look at me."

Yami stopped comforting the man for a few moments in order to get a hold of Seto's face, he lifted his chin so that the man would look at him and see that he was right here, where Seto wanted him to be.

"Your…?"

"I'm fine. I'm OK…Just calm down. Everything is OK now. I promise."  
>Seto quickly wrapped his arms around Yami's small frame. He quickly tightened his grip.<p>

"I…I-I thought I…I thought I shot you…I-I'm sorry I'm so…"  
>Yami continued to run his fingers through Seto's hair and comfort the usually threatening man in his arms. When Seto's breathing because level again,<p>

Yami grabbed Seto's face in his hands and brought them to his level.

"Seto…I'm OK. You missed me. By…Quite a lot…So…"

"But still…! I…"  
>Yami put his hand over Seto's mouth before he could utter another word.<p>

"I'm going to remove my hand…But I don't want you to be a mumbled…Your words are getting crazy…And there's no need for it! I'm OK. I'm fine. So there's no need for you to be worried."

Seto nodded again as he laid down on the bed. Gently, he grabbed onto Yami's shirt and pulled; indicating he wanted Yami to lie next to him as they talked. Yami blushed slightly and removed Seto's hand from his shirt.

"S-Stop…I have to go and do some other things…OK? I can't stay with you…"

But almost immediately after he let go of the man's hand, Seto grabbed a hold of Yami's shirt again. He pulled more until Yami fell down on the area next to him.  
>Before he could get up, Seto wrapped Yami in another hug and pulled him closer. Squeezing him tight.<p>

"Tell me." Seto muttered.

"S-Seto…? What are you doing…Stop goofing off! I'm serious!" Yami warned.

"…I'm…Not…" Seto muttered.

"Then what _are _you doing?"

"…" Seto paused a moment before adverting Yami's gaze. Seto made sure to keep the eye contact between them limited as he explained his recent actions. "…I was worried…Very worried…That I…I-I wouldn't get to see you again…I was so…_Scared_…" He paused again to look Yami in the eyes, his grip somewhat tightened. "…I'm just…So glad…To see that you're OK."

"S-Stop saying lies…!" Yami said as a large red blush spread across his cheeks, he tried to push away from Seto's grip, but the man continued to pull him closer.

"…Yami. Look at me."  
>Reluctant…But at such a blunt request, Yami obeyed. Seto stared at him with such sincere eyes.<p>

_I-I've never…Seen that look before…He was really…?_

"I'm not lying." He said. "Tell me…"

"Tell you _what_? What happened…?"

"…Yeah, later…But…Something else…I need to hear it…" Seto said as his head fell onto Yami's shoulder.

"Seto…Come on…Don't do this now…"

"Can't you…Stay? Please…I'm begging…I-I…Was so scared…Can't you _say _it?"

"Say what?" Yami asked.

_I have no idea what's he's asking me to do…Why can't he just come out and say it? I don't understand what he's getting at, at all! W-Wait…He's not…?_

Seto looked up into Yami's eyes; his eyes were very bright; brighter than Yami had ever seen them.

Yami's heart began to beat quicker as he realized what Seto was about to say. His eyes stared deep into Seto's as his mouth moved to speak. Seto leaned in closer and moved more towards Yami's ear.

He felt his breath against his ear as Seto whispered gently:

"…_I'll tell you anything."  
><em>

"S-Seto…? What do you mean…You'll?"  
>Yami's heart beat slowed as what he heard was not what he had been expecting.<p>

"_I'll tell you anything…If you do one thing for me…"  
><em>

"W-What's that…?" Yami asked nervously, he felt Seto's arms wrap even tighter around him. Seto pulled away slightly and looked into Yami's eyes.  
>His eyes conveyed exactly what he was trying to say. As his mouth opened he whispered gently:<p>

"_Yami…Say you love me."_


	10. It's Easier

**Sorry for the few days wait guys.**  
><strong>I got a little caught up in projects and had to take some time off to finish those. But it's a new homework week and I did enough today I figured, so I wrote the next chapter!<br>I'm not sure how long this will be...But I'm thinking it won't drag on much longer.**

* * *

><p>"S-Seto you can't be <em>serious<em>." Yami said angrily.

Keeping his eyes focused on Yami, though they somewhat lacked the luster they previously had, Seto retored almost immedietly.

"…Why? Why can't I?"

Yami looked away quickly. His voice fell to a whisper.

"Because…Because you always seem to find a way to get what you want. Even when you're in a…Bad situation like you are now." Yami paused for a moment. "…I've been trying to figure out how you do it. Get out of these situations…And it's…Through your words isn't it? You can easily get people to do whatever you want, your words have a sort of power to them that makes people…Listen to you. No matter what your request is…"

Seto closed his eyes as he let go of Yami.  
>He brought his arms near his face and gently pushed himself over to the other side of the bed. He turned his back towards Yami and sighed.<p>

"…If you feel that way…Do you think it's true?"

"What's true?"

"That I…Killed my step-father."

Yami's eyes widened.  
>He swallowed a lump within his throat. He took a deep breath.<p>

_I never…Thought about it…If he did or not…I always assumed that he…But if I think he can convince someone to-?  
><em>

Yami opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He heard Seto chuckle somewhat.

"So it's that way…Is it? I guess I'm not surprised…" A long silence seemed to fall between the two as Yami waited for Seto to say something else.

"…You can leave…You know. You don't have to stay in a room with a murderer."

"A-Are you…Admitting it then…?" Yami choked out. Seto chuckled again but a little louder now.

"I don't need to convince you otherwise…If that's what you think. If you think I killed my step-father, then that's what you think. I've been thinking…" Yami tensed up. "…What's the point? I'm just some spoiled rich kid who fell into a fortune. Sure…I worked for it…Or rather…_Killed_ for it…As some think. Or rather most? I would suppose most…People aren't taken to richer people. Especially rich kids like me. They wait…For the day where we "get what we deserve"…They think…'I have to live in this poverty, while they are so high and mighty? … Why? Why are they so fortunate?'…But we're not…We're not fortunate…I'm not…Regardless…My time to "get what I deserve" is coming…I'm walking into a court room where the judge, and jury's decisions are already decided…So what's the point? Why am I trying to work so hard? Why work so hard for my freedom…That I never had a chance to grasp in the first place…?"

Seto's voice began to choke up and struggle slightly. His breathing became more erratic as he continued.

"…I-I'm only going to be convicted…A-And lose Mokuba…Or rather…He'll lose me…I didn't want that…I don't want that, you know? All I ever wanted for him…Was a life that was _normal_…A life that had nothing wrong in it. But that never happened…His parents died. He was thrown into an orphange…A-Adopted by a…_Fucking cruel…_Abusive…Man…I did everything I could to make it _normal_. I took it all…I…I made _him _hit _me_…I would intentionally act out…So Mokuba would seem like the angel…Like the _good_ son…So Gozaburo would like him more…So maybe Gozaburo would _love _him and _hate _me…W-Well he hated me…But he never gave Mokuba a look…" He paused for several moments. "Looking back…I'm glad…You know? I-If he had…Mokuba might not be who he is today…He might be more like _me_…"

"…Nii-San…" Seto's eyes widened. He felt his lip quivered as he realized Mokuba had been listening the whole time. He closed his eyes and spoke again.

"I didn't mean…Any of that, you know? S-So just…"

He felt a small touch on his hand.

"Nii-San don't lie." Mokuba said as he squeezed onto Seto's hand. He smiled and gently kissed his brother on the forehead. "I'm sorry…Is all of this…Because of me? Because you've tried so hard and…And that's why you're…?"

Seto squeezed his hand back.

"Don't be stupid, Mokuba. Sure…I…Sure I did a lot for you…I did _everything_ but…N-None of this…Is _because _of you…"

A small pat landed on Seto's head. He felt the pat a few more times before hearing Yami's voice.

"…I'm sure Seto's made his own mistakes that landed him where he is…" Yami paused for a moment. "You don't have to worry about…Him." Yami's eyes adverted to Seto, he smiled slightly.

Mokuba smiled before letting go of Seto's hand, he walked over to the door and turned again.

"…I think you guys have more stuff to talk about so, I'll be out for the rest of the day. But…I'll come back later tonight, so don't worry OK?"

After flashing another small smile, Mokuba left, shutting the door behind him.

The room was quiet as the two sat in silence; they heard Mokuba's footsteps walking casually down the stairs. Within moments they heard the front door shut behind him.

"…I don't want to talk about anything." Seto said quietly.

"Don't you think you should know what happened the past three days?" Yami said slightly aggravated. It seemed like for some reason, he knew Seto was going to fight this conversation. "Since you apparently have a court date in only a week, there's no doubt this will show up…Maybe they'll attribute this to nerves?"

"You don't know anything…"

"I know that you tried to shoot me."

"_It wasn't you!" _Seto shouted._ "_I-It wasn't you that I _saw_…O-Or that I _heard_…"

Yami placed His hand on Seto's shoulder. Seto twitched under the touch. Yami sighed and removed his hand.

"…I know. You don't have to explain…But…You don't remember anything do you?"

"…If I did…Would we be here?"

Yami smiled slightly.

"…You know you scared me…You looked…So frightened." He paused for a moment. "Do you remember shoving me against the door?" He asked.  
>Seto carefully shook his head. Yami noticed his hand grip onto the bed sheets tighter.<p>

"…It hurt…A little. But…Then you seemed to calm down. I was going to leave then."

"…..W-Why…..? W-Why would you…?"

"Leave you? Because you weren't acting like yourself. I thought you might try something again."

"What do you mean _try _something?" Seto asked angrily.

"…" Yami paused for a moment. He blushed at the thought. "…You know what I mean."

"You enjoyed it."

Yami's eyes widened.

"You _don't _know that! I kept telling you to stop! And you-!"

"Oh I _know_." He paused for a moment. "…Trust me. Those sounds you were making…Those _weren't_ saying 'stop'."

"…Regardless that's why I left OK?! You always did stuff like that when you were drunk and…I hated it…Not…_It_…But how it happened…_What _you needed…I-It wasn't me."

"Oh."

Yami disregarded the emotionless response as nervousness. He sighed again, and then took a deep breath before he continued.

"…You almost did…You held me…Really tight…Before asking me what I wanted you to do…" He paused again. "But then I started asking you questions about your…'Habit'…And you…Got really mad."  
>Yami paused again, but for longer this time. Before he continued he gripped the sheets harder.<p>

"…Then you started freaking out. You started talking about…Not knowing what to do. You punched the cabinet and that explains the wound on your hand."  
>Seto glanced at his hand as Yami mentioned the wound.<p>

"You started backing up after that and I got…Really worried…You were screaming at me to leave you alone and to get out but…I couldn't…Even when you reached for the gun that you had in your desk…When you pointed it at me…I just…Froze. Before I realized it I was trying to talk you into giving me the gun but you…Just kept yelling that you would shoot me. Then I told you to stop."

Seto was shaking by this point; he had brought the sheet up to his mouth and was now biting on it hard. His breathing became erratic as he whispered.

"S-Stop…P-Please…Just…" He paused again. "…I don't want to hear it."

Yami stopped and stared at the wall as he waited for Seto to speak again. He heard the man's breathing settle before he spoke.

"…You had asked…Why I drank, right?"

"Yeah."

"…I-I…It's because of the pressure…Everything…A-And…While I was drinking I realized something…S-Something that I've been running from…It's something important I think…Something very important."

Yami turned his head towards Seto; he brought his knees to his chest and then quickly buried his chin into his. He thought for a moment before responding.

"What…Is it?"

"…It's just…Really stressful…All of this…Being accused of all of this. Of _murder_. I just…Didn't know what else to turn to. I couldn't burden Mokuba with all of this…I couldn't tell him…About the accusations. I could only imagine what others would say to him. And how he would react…If someone said anything bad about me. I just remembered how I forgot everything while I was drunk and…I longed for it again."

"But I don't understand…You told me you hated it….You said it didn't make you feel good…"

"It doesn't…But it makes me _forget_. That's all I needed…And…" Seto paused for a moment. "…So did you…So…O-Occasionally I…"

Yami closed his eyes again.

"So you used me…" He finished.  
>As he said the words, a small stab was felt within Yami and Seto's chest.<p>

"I didn't want to say it like that but…Yeah…I guess. I just…Needed to forget, I know it's no excuse…But…I…" Seto felt his lip quiver. "I feel guilty…I just…F-Feel so…Guilty…About this…"

Yami looked at him. He had sympathetic eyes.

_…Why can't I feel sorry for him…?  
><em>

"…I-I didn't kill him but…But I _thought _about it…So…So many times…When I was younger…After he would hit me I just…I would just think…Maybe…_Maybe_…Just maybe…That I should hit him…That I should kill him…Because God knows he got close…To killing me but then he would think about his company…And the whole entire reason he adopted me…And then the cover-up and all of that work…So he stopped…Those are the only reasons he stopped beating me."  
>Seto quickly turned around and grabbed a hold of a loose piece of Yami's clothing. He brought it close to his heart as he continued.<p>

"…When he died…When he killed himself…When he jumped through that window I was _happy_…Legitimately _happy_…"  
>Yami looked down at Seto's face. He had been smiling. Tears were running down his cheeks, but still…He was <em>smiling<em>.

"I was so happy…That he was gone…I thought. Maybe now Mokuba and I could live normally…Now I wouldn't have to lie to Mokuba about where I would be for nights at a time...But then I wasn't…Paying any attention to him. I just had all of my time taken up by work…I…Didn't have time for him." Seto took a deep breath. "I…Would stress myself out and all I could think about was making his life _normal_…But I ended up…Making it worse…Making it _abnormal_."

Seto gripped onto Yami's fabric harder.

"…He had a brother who was never there after his parents died…He had one who lied to him…Then when the man that caused all those lies was finally gone, he had a brother who _still _was never there. Instead…He had a brother who acted like a father to him…A brother who…W-Who tried his _hardest _to imitate the father that he also lost…B-But…No matter what…He couldn't amount to even a small section of who that man was…"  
>Seto was quiet for what seemed like hours. He just laid there, gripping onto Yami's clothing and gently pulling him closer. Yami looked away. He let out a breath and then carefully looked at Seto again.<p>

…_Is that why…Why he's been treating Mokuba so differently? Seto…You…Remember your dad but Mokuba…Doesn't…You just…_

"You just…Wanted to give him that memory…Don't you? That memory that you have…Of your _real _father." Yami finally said.  
>Seto nodded quietly.<p>

"I just…I-It's all I…Ever wanted to give him…But I never could…I couldn't amount to anything that my father had amounted to…My father…Our father was someone who…This would never happen to. He would never…"

Yami put his hand on Seto's. He gently squeezed tightly and took a deep breath as he leaned down and kissed Seto's forehead lightly. He stayed near his face as he whispered.

"…Seto you're your own person…You don't _have _to be your father…I'm sure…Your father would be very proud of you…And what you've done, what you've endured for Mokuba…You don't have to prove anything…But you need to be a _brother_."

Seto reluctantly nodded. He muttered quickly.

"But…B-But what if I don't get the _chance_…? What if I…What if I go away? What if they take me away from him?"

"…They won't. No one is going to take you."

Yami placed his chin on Seto's forehead and slowly breathed out.

"…Seto…Why are you telling me all this now…? Why couldn't you just tell me before?"

Seto chuckled slightly. Yami noticed his smile that he was trying to hide behind his hand. Seto's eyes slowly moved up towards Yami's until they met. Seto's smile widened.

"It just seemed easier…To explain everything that you already knew…Rather than say something that you do not."


End file.
